La Bella de la Bestia
by rainbow raw
Summary: Edward es uno de los mafiosos más importantes en toda América. Una noche, se encuentra a una dulce chica con la que se queda obsesionado... Y dos días después, Bella Swan despierta en el avión privado de Edward Cullen, con él a su lado. UA. OoC.
1. —INTRODUCCIÓN—

**Nombre: **La Bella de la Bestia (previamente "obsesión").  
**Por: **cullenobssesion  
**Fecha de Publicación:** 15 de Mayo del 2009.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Parejas/Personajes Principales:** Bella Swan/Edward Cullen (_Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale. Emmett McCarty/Rosalie Hale_).  
**Summary:** Edward es uno de los mafiosos más importantes en todo EE. UU. Una noche, se encuentra a una dulce chica con la que se queda obsesionado... Y dos días después, Bella Swan despierta en el avión privado de Edward Cullen, con él a su lado.  
**Rating:** MA.  
**Genero:** Romance/Drama/Crime.  
**Advertencias:** Bastante Out of Character. Temas muy fuertes (más adelante verán porqué) Todos Humanos. Universo Alterno.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**MAFIA:**  
Mafia es un término utilizado a nivel mundial que se refiere a una clase especial de crimen organizado.

Nació en Sicilia donde se denominó Cosa Nostra o mafia, y en su origen una confederación dedicada a la protección y el ejercicio autónomo de la ley (justicia vigilante) y, más adelante, al crimen organizado. Sus miembros se denominaban a sí mismos mafiosos, es decir, 'hombres de honor'. Los miembros de los distintos clanes mafiosos emplean una serie de «códigos de honor», inviolables, de los cuales el más conocido es la omertá o ley del silencio.

Un golpe o asesinato debe ser aprobado por los jefes de la familia, ya que existe el peligro de sufrir ataques de represalia que posiblemente iniciasen una guerra. En estado de guerra, las familias «se van a los colchones» (apartamentos en alquiler vacíos en los que unos cuantos soldados dormirían por turnos en colchones en el suelo mientras que el resto se quedarían apostados en las ventanas preparados para disparar a los miembros de las familias rivales).

Cada familia está dirigida en última instancia por un _Don_, que era aislado de las operaciones reales por varios niveles de jerarquía. Según la creencia popular, el asesor más cercano y de mayor confianza del Don era el llamado _consigliere _('consejero' en italiano). En realidad, el consigliere era el encargado de mediar en las disputas internas. También se ocupaba de la economía del «negocio», aunque un _segundo_ también podría hacerlo. Luego habían unos cuantos _regimi_con un número variable de _soldati_ ('soldados'), que llevaban a cabo las operaciones reales.

Cada regime era dirigido por un _caporegime_, que informaba al jefe. Cuando el jefe tomaba una decisión, nunca daba las órdenes directamente a los soldados que las llevarían a cabo, sino que pasaba las instrucciones hacia abajo por una cadena de mando. De esta forma, las capas más altas de la organización estaban a salvo de verse implicadas si los miembros de las capas más bajas eran capturados.

**OMERTÁ:**

Por omertá se entiende la obstinación al silencio, esto es la decisión de no hablar de cualquier cosa que se haya sentido o visto, y aunque se tenga conocimiento.

Esta práctica es muy difundida en casos de delitos graves o en los casos de Mafia donde un testimonio o una de las personas incriminadas prefieren permanecer en silencio por miedo de represalias o por proteger a otros culpables.

En la cultura de la Mafia, romper el juramento de omertà es castigable con la muerte.

**CRIMEN ORGANIZADO:**

Se entiende por crimen organizado a colectividades socialmente organizadas que desarrollan actividades delictivas con fines de lucro. Entre dichas actividades suelen encontrarse el _tráfico de drogas, armas, réplicas de obras artísticas o tesoros arqueológicos_. La mayoría de estas colectividades tienen un orden jerárquico siendo las formas de pandillas y mafia las más comunes. Han protagonizado importantes operaciones, sobre todo durante el siglo XX, entre los que cabe destacar el _tráfico de alcohol_ durante la ley seca en Estados Unidos, el _tráfico de armas_ tras la caída de la URSS y el_plagio al por mayor de diseños textiles y bienes culturales en China_ y_ el sudeste asiático._

Su ascensión en el mercado puede llevarles a usar e_strategias delictivas como el chantaje, amenaza, asesinato, intimidación en busca de ganarse el favor de la administración, eliminar a la competencia y sortear los procesos jurídicos en contra de tales actividades_. Dada la dureza de las estrategias empleadas, su régimen económico más habitual es el de monopolio en las zonas de menor rendimiento económico y de oligopolio en las de mayor. La consecución de dicho ascenso ha dado lugar a cruentos _enfrentamientos armados entre miembros de diferentes bandas._

Hoy en día el crimen organizado es más discreto que durante la década de los 30, aunque funciona básicamente con los mismos códigos y preceptos. Tiene una estructura de organización permanente diseñada para perdurar más allá de cualquiera de los individuos involucrados por lo que no se disuelve si un miembro es dado de baja, no importa cual fuere su rango.

→El funcionamiento se basa en la adscripción moral a un código de honor, entre cuyos preceptos suelen encontrarse el obrar con secreto y la _omertá_.

→Carecen de un interés político propio, por lo que se diferencian de las organizaciones extremistas, guerrilleras o terroristas.

→Constituyen una jerarquía organizada, no son saqueadores espontáneos ni fruto de una rebelión.

→Utilizan la fuerza o la amenaza de fuerza y otros tipos de coacción violenta.

→Son restrictivos en la selección de sus miembros.

→Su principal objetivo es la obtención de beneficios económicos mediante sus actividades ilegales, a diferencia de los terroristas.

→Proveen mercadería y servicios ilegales deseados por la población general.

→Emplean el soborno y el chantaje para neutralizar a funcionarios públicos y políticos.

→Sus miembros se especializan en distintas actividades dentro del grupo.

→Funcionan de acuerdo a un código secreto.

→Planifican extensamente para alcanzar metas de largo plazo.

_Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre.

* * *

_

**LA BELLA DE LA BESTIA**

«**T**en cuidado con la bestia pero disfruta el banquete que él ofrece»

* * *

—**Y** bien, señores —un pálido hombre exclamó aquellas palabras con confianza y un poco de superioridad. Se trataba de Aro Vulturi, líder de uno de los clanes de _"crimen organizado"_ más poderosos, y también el evocador de aquella reunión.

La mayoría de los clanes importantes de América estaban ahí, escuchando la propuesta del hombre, en un tranquilo puesto de café y pasteles que Felix Vulturi, uno de sus guardaespaldas, se había encargado de vaciar. Normalmente, una reunión organizada por los Vulturi se esperaría que fuera elegante, sin embargo, se encontraban en el continente Americano y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Mucho menos con aquél pequeño clan dando información por todas partes.

—Se preguntarán por qué estamos aquí —continuó hablando mientras se levantaba de la mesa. El destello plateado, proveniente del arma que llevaba sujeta al cinturón de piel, puso a todo el público alerta. Nadie confiaba en nadie por instinto, pero era mejor seguir la corriente que faltar al respeto y terminar mal.

Edward susurró algo discretamente al grande hombre que se encontraba a su lado, y éste asintió cuando Edward terminó de hablar. A continuación, se puso en una posición en la cual, de ser necesario, podría defenderse fácilmente, y ambos continuaron escuchando.

—Planeamos hacer una emboscada al clan del reciente miembro, James Gigandet. Hace unos días nos hemos enterado de que intercambia información por dinero a los policías norteamericanos. Está dando muchos problemas. Es un clan de pocas personas, con un máximo de quince. Una de las dos mujeres es bastante buena huyendo, pero si nos ponemos todos alerta, no será difícil atraparlos.

Inhaló un poco del pequeño cigarrillo que sostenía, y continuó con aquél terriblemente largo discurso.

-----

—¿¡Nos hizo venir desde Chicago por esa mierda?! ¡Aghh! Emmett, te prometo que algún día voy a matarlo —murmuró Edward rabioso una vez que habían salido del lugar de reunión—. Vayamos a comer algo. Ese hijo de puta ni siquiera nos ofreció un bocado.

—Edward, van a ser las dos de la mañana —replicó Emmett con cansancio—, no creo que haya algo bueno abierto a esta hora.

Ambos subieron a la limosina y Edward continuó insistiendo en que algo tenía que haber. Emmett no se opuso mucho, pues estaba bastante cansado como para discutir contra la insistencia de Edward.

Les había irritado bastante el aburrido discurso de Aro, y Edward estaba molesto por haber desperdiciado la tarde escuchándolo, encima del molesto viaje de cientos horas desde Chicago, la ciudad donde él operaba, a Phoenix.

Poco tiempo después de estar vagando por las calles en la limosina, encontraron un lugar, algo escondido, donde había unas pocas personas entrando y saliendo. Tenía buena pinta, así que decidieron probar. Se trataba de un acogedor establecimiento de venta de comida china. Entraron y sintieron el cálido aire que provenía de la calefacción. Les resultó agradable, pues afuera hacía frío y el viento caliente los relajó un poco. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida, ya por costumbre, y comenzaron a leer el menú que estaba en la mesa.

Un grupo de amigos parloteaban en una de las esquinas del lugar, mientras una rubia les tomaba la orden. Su gafete decía Lauren, y a decir verdad, no lucía muy agradable.

—Bella, toma la orden de aquellos hombres —gruñó secamente, y dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa que acababa de ser ocupada.

Un suave _sí,_ provino de la chica y se acercó a la mesa que Lauren le había indicado. Dos hombres eran los que la ocupaban, y Lauren, al analizar sus rostros rápidamente, se arrepintió de no haber ido ella misma.

Bella los vio atentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos no le prestaban atención, y se fijó en que ambos eran bastante apuestos.

Uno era grande y musculoso, con rizos castaños y ojos cafés que desprendían un aire juguetón, con cara de niño pequeño. Había unos lindos hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas, y a decir verdad, le pareció tierno, a pesar de que también se veía algo intimidante; mientras que el otro hombre… le pareció extremadamente hermoso. Su piel era blanca, y la musculatura de sus brazos —y ella supuso que también la de todo su cuerpo—, era perfecta. Su cabello era color cobrizo y desordenado, y sus ojos, verdes, hipnóticos.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella—. ¿Desean ordenar algo? —Edward levantó la vista, y no pudo evitar quedarse observándola.

Era apenas una niña, le pareció. Pero la vio con deseos masculinos sin poder evitarlo.

Su cuerpo era pequeño, bajita de estatura. Su piel, bastante blanca y libre de imperfecciones, y su cabello era castaño obscuro, con ojos grandes de color chocolate, perfectamente adornados con largas pestañas del mismo color que su pelo. Sus labios eran pequeñitos, pero carnosos y rosas; al contrario de sus senos, pues éstos se encontraban algo grandes, y firmes también. Sus mejillas estaban de un adorable color carmesí, que iba perfecto con su piel aperlada. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona, mientras que su cuello era blanco y perfecto. Su cintura se veía estrecha, y su trasero, perfecto. Le pareció una obra de arte muy hermosa.

Ambos ordenaron cualquier cosa, y se dio cuenta de que Emmett tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. No le molestó porque sabía que su amigo nunca tenía tiempo para mujeres, pero esa pequeña criatura merecía ser vista por cada hombre en la tierra.

Pues Edward, al día siguiente, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a aquella hermosa Lolita*.

* * *

**Lolita: Se usan expresiones como "Lolita" o "Lolicon" para denotar la atracción hacia las jóvenes menores de edad y, así mismo, para la persona que se sienta atraída por ellas. Hace referencia a la novela Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov.

* * *

**

Hola! Ya sé que en este momento debería estar trabajando en mi otro fic, pero esta historia me llego a la mente cuando estaba leyendo un manga, el cuál luego diré el nombre, y no pude evitarlo... la tentación de un Edward así es demasiado grande, y pues aquí estoy (6). El desarrollo de la historia no va a ser igual a la del manga, solo algunas cosillas (ideas principales), como por ejemplo, Edward mafioso. Yo también tengo pensadas muchas cosas que pueden pasar en el transcurso de la historia, y pues bueno, al final, como ya dije, diré el nombre del manga y en mi perfil pondré los links de descarga, porque no los compré, los bajé, ¡xD!.

Una cosita; al no revelar el nombre del manga, mis intenciones no son recibir halagos ni llevarme el crédito de la historia, ni nada de eso. Si no quiero poner el nombre del manga es por que se que todo el mundo va a correr a descargar los tomos y van a espantarse con el final, pero SI tengo pensado dejar el nombre y los links de descarga para quien quiera leer la historia original. En general, la historia es muy buena, pero el final esta para cortarse las venas, de verdad. Cuando terminé de leer los tomos, me amargué todo el domingo (era domingo, lo recuerdo perfectamente) y de verdad que lloré mares.

Esto es solo el prefacio, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es diferente a todo lo que han leído, pero no se van a arrepentir. Va a haber muchísimo drama pero no se preocupen, que no me animo a hacer un final triste para Edward y Bella (o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Cullen) como pasó en el manga, y por supuesto, también vamos a tener Alice/Jasper, y un poco de Emmett/Rosalie, aunque estos últimos no tendrán tanto protagonismo en la historia, pero sí saldrán. Y pues, bueno... en resumen, no se preocupen, que habra final feliz. Ya ha pasado antes que dejan un fic por que piensan que tendrá un final traumático, y pues, en esta historia no se preocupen por eso.

En verdad espero que no rechacen esta historia, por qué estaba teniendo un montón de dudas antes de publicarla. Al final me convencí, y ojala que les guste. Advierto que más adelante va a haber un montón de temas fuertes, así que absténganse a las consecuencias. No se preocupen, igualmente voy a avisar para los que no quieran leer escenas violentas o de cualquier otro tema adulto que aparezca.

Bueno, besos.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**B**_ella se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, y se limitó a ponerse el rígido uniforme escolar. Éste se encontraba desgastado por haber sido usado tantas veces sin descanso. En su mochila, puso con cuidado el uniforme del trabajo, ya que después de salir del colegio tenía que dirigirse a hacer su turno doble en el restaurant de comida china de la señora Yorkie. Su hijo, Eric, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, pues no dejaba de acosarla. Y su madre no era la mejor persona del mundo. Las empleadas sólo recibían malas palabras y maltratos de aquella mujer. Habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba el dinero —y se negaba rotundamente a vender su cuerpo— para mantenerse a ella y a su madre, Renée, quien lamentablemente sufría de leucemia terminal.

Renée siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y Bella la amaba con todo su corazón, pero al descubrir su leucemia, y después, la trágica muerte de su padre, Charlie, se había dado por vencida y no luchaba más contra su enfermedad. La leucemia estaba ya en la última fase, y ambas sabían que Bella debía comenzar a prepararse para una vida solitaria.

Al principio, después de la muerte de Charlie, les había ido bien, pero unos meses después comenzaron a endeudarse cuando llegó la paga de la colegiatura de Bella, y después los medicamentos de su madre —que no habían servido de nada—, más las cuentas que requería la casa, y otras pequeñas cosas que eran necesarias. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era el dinero en la vida hasta esos últimos meses de su triste existencia.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a envidiar a las adolecentes que reían, tomadas de la mano con algún chico. ¿Por qué los más horribles y angustiantes problemas tenían que pasarle sólo a ella? ¿Por qué no podía tener sólo problemas normales, como una ruptura o una prueba de embarazo positiva? No era justo.

Su madre aún dormía cuando Bella entró en la habitación para avisar que se marchaba. Renée no solía descansar mucho, así que optó por dejarle una nota. La escribió, procurando que la caligrafía fuera entendible, y la dejó con cuidado en el mueble, al lado de la cama, para que al despertar fuera lo primero que viera. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa, encaminándose hacia el instituto.

Tenía dieciséis años, por lo tanto cursaba onceavo grado*. Contaba con una mejor amiga a la que adoraba, Ángela. Ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla. Era una chica tan dulce, que deseaba siempre el bien hacia otras personas. Tenía una gran devoción por el catolicismo debido a la educación que le había dado su madre —quizás de ahí se debía el que era tan buena persona—.

Salió y caminó por la banqueta con tranquilidad. Aún faltaba más de media hora para que la escuela empezara, así que no tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse.

Inesperadamente, un _flash-back_ del hombre de la noche anterior llenó su mente. Eso le había estado pasando desde la noche previa. No podía evitar recordarlo constantemente, y a decir verdad, en parte se había sentido halagada, ya que se había dado cuenta de su interés por ella, —o al menos por su físico—. Pero también un poco de miedo, pues aquellos dos hombres tenían aires bastante sospechosos e incluso terroríficos.

Llegó al instituto y no había muchos alumnos. Ángela aún no llegaba, así que se sentó en una de las mesas del área de comida y repasó un poco sus deberes. No les había prestado mucha atención al hacerlos, pero era una alumna aplicada, y los profesores dejaban pasar cualquier error.

Sus amigos fueron llegando uno por uno, mientras se saludaban con simpleza y charlaban de cosas sin importancia. De pronto, el timbre chilló, indicando el comienzo de las clases. Cada uno entró a su aula correspondiente, y así pasó el resto del día.

En el receso decidió comprar un agua y una pequeña barra de avena, que comió sin muchas ganas. Las clases finalmente terminaron y los alumnos salieron corriendo, pues era viernes y todos querían aprovechar la tarde libre.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres, Bella. No tengo nada que hacer —ofreció Ángela.

—No, gracias, Áng —le respondió—. Tomaré el autobús. No te preocupes.

Ángela asintió y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Bella esperó a que subiera a su coche y después se fue, caminando por la banqueta. El puesto de la señora Yorkie quedaba un poco alejado del instituto, así que tenía que tomar el autobús y quedarse sentada aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.

El calor de Phoenix a veces se ponía sofocante, y aquél, era uno de ésos días. Bella se abanicó un poco con una mano y después se recogió en cabello en una coleta.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que un misterioso y lujoso coche negro iba detrás de ella, con la marcha tan lenta como su caminata. Se asustó un poco, pues esos costosos carros no eran de personas de fiar, y aceleró el paso. El pánico la invadió al ver que también lo hizo el elegante auto.

Volteó a verlo, intentando divisar quién era el dueño del automóvil, pero los vidrios estaban completamente polarizados, por lo que no veía nada.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de largo la parada de autobuses, pero no podía regresar.

¿Ése auto la perseguía? ¿Por qué?

«Quizá es mi imaginación», pensó, pero las esperanzas de que fuera aquello se desvanecieron cuando el gran muchacho que reconoció como el acompañante del hombre de ojos verdes, salió del auto y le gritó.

—Hey, ¡Chica! —Bella lo ignoró y tomó bien sus cosas, preparada para correr. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera dar los primeros tres pasos rápidos, la mano del hombre rodeó su cintura, y su brazo pasó por su cuello. Apretó un pañuelo fuertemente —pero sin hacerle daño— sobre su nariz, y después de unos segundos de patalear e intentar gritar, Bella cayó inconsciente, pues el trapo destilaba gotas de aquél líquido llamado cloroformo.

Despertó lentamente, asustada al darse cuenta de que no conocía nada de lo que la rodeaba. Estaba recostada en un cómodo sillón de piel color crema, y aún llevaba su uniforme. No tenía su mochila cerca de ella, y tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Se incorporó lentamente, con miedo y en silencio. Se levantó y trató de encontrar una salida, pero una voz suave sonó a sus espaldas.

—Hola, nena.

Bella volteó hacia atrás, donde ella suponía que provenía la voz. Reconoció a aquella persona como el hombre de ojos verdes con el que había estado fantaseando.

Lo encontró sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los amplios asientos, tan sofisticado como lo recordaba. Llevaba un elegante traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus amplios hombros y a las estrechas caderas. Su cabello desordenado le daba un aspecto rebelde y sexy que le hacía parecer una estrella de cine.

Una inexplicable felicidad surgió de ella, pero el miedo era muy fuerte aún para que se diera cuenta. Retrocedió todo lo que la pared le permitió y la voz de aquél hombre, que se estaba acercando, la tranquilizó.

—No te asustes. No voy a hacerte daño, cariño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —ella tragó saliva mientras sentía como la grande palma de aquél hombre acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

—Isabella… Bella Swan.

—Bueno, Bella, debes estar algo asustada, ¿No? —le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que Bella adoró, y continuó hablando—. Déjame presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen, y estás en mi avión privado.

Aquel hombre, Edward, no podía estar en muy buenos negocios, pues no mucha gente podía decir que contaba con un avión propio.

¡Eso era! La estaban confundiendo con alguna otra mujer que estaba en malos pasos.

—Por favor —pidió, con la voz angustiada al recordar a su madre. No sabía si aún era de día, pues las ventanillas del avión estaban cerradas—, déjame ir. Te equivocaste de persona. Por favor —volvió a pedir.

—No lo creo, hermosa —contesto él—. Trabajas en Yorkie's Chinese Food ¿No? —Bella asintió, con preocupación.

—Por favor, tengo que irme. Mi madre… —continuó, con la voz apenas saliendo de su garganta.

—No te preocupes por ella —la interrumpió Edward—, comenzaré a darle una alta pensión como paga por haberme robado a su hermosa hija.

Lo dijo en un tono bromista, pero Bella estaba horrorizada.

¿Haberse robado a su hija? ¿O sea que no pensaba devolverla a Phoenix? Sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho de sólo pensar aquello.

Comenzó a llorar, sin poder retener en su garganta pequeños sollozos que se le escapaban. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y mojaban sus largas pestañas.

—No llores, Bella —pidió él—. No voy a hacerte nada. Tu madre estará bien. No te preocupes por nada, de verdad.

Ella se estremeció dulcemente y él se enterneció al verla tan pequeña y vulnerable.

—Duerme. Todo está bien.

Ella lo hizo, no por obedecer las órdenes que Edward le había dado, si no que deseaba hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto vivir esos horribles y angustiantes momentos que la llenaban de miedo.

**JUEVES —DÍA DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO—**

¿Qué le había hecho esa niña? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza?

No creía en el amor a primera vista, y claro que no era eso lo que le había sucedido con la chica, pero ver a una mujer tan hermosa y virginal, inocente, y tan su tipo, no era fácil de superar para ningún hombre.

Al final, simplemente decidió dejar de luchar contra sí mismo, e hizo lo que su cuerpo y mente pedían.

—Emmett —llamó—. ¡Emmett!

Éste no contestó y Edward supuso que se había ido, así que tomó las llaves de uno de sus autos, el Volvo plateado, y salió al lugar de la noche anterior en busca de la chica.

Lo que pudo averiguar, gracias a las empleadas, fue su nombre y en dónde estudiaba. También que trabajaba ahí para las medicinas de su madre, pues su padre había muerto. Se lamentó un poco por ella, pues él también había sufrido aquél dolor de perder a sus padres mucho tiempo atrás. Por suerte, contaba con una hermana pequeña llamada Alice, de veintiún años, y su mejor amigo, Emmett.

Alice había sido su pequeña luz durante los últimos veinticuatro años de su vida. Se amaban con todo el corazón, pero lamentablemente, peleaban con mucha frecuencia, pues a Alice no le gustaban el tipo de negocios que hacían.

Para Alice, Emmett era un hermano más, y Edward sabía cuánto le dolería perderlos, pero de la mafia jamás podría salir, —y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo—, y siempre tenía la mente abierta a la posibilidad de morir al día siguiente.

Ordenó a Emmett ir en busca de la chica el siguiente día. Ya después se encargaría de aclaraciones.

* * *

**Onceavo grado: Equivale a segundo año de preparatoria.**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que fue algo corto, pero es lo que pude hacer hoy, sábado. Mañana no puedo escribir, porque aparte de ponerme a hacer deberes, tengo que asistir al velorio de un primo mío que murió hace poco en el pueblo de mi abuelito :s. Además, en la mayoría de los fines de semana me voy de vaga con mis amigos, al cine o algo así, y no puedo estar escribiendo siempre. Ya saben que actualizo como dos veces al mes (¡kidding!)

La nota del capítulo anterior fue editada, así que la volveré a poner porque contiene algunas cosas importantes;

Una cosita; al no revelar el nombre del manga, mis intenciones no son recibir halagos ni llevarme el crédito de la historia, ni nada de eso. Si no quiero poner el nombre del manga es porque se que todo el mundo va a correr a descargar los tomos y van a espantarse con el final, pero SI tengo pensado dejar el nombre y los links de descarga para quien quiera leer la historia original. En general, la historia es muy buena, pero el final esta para cortarse las venas, de verdad. Cuando terminé de leer los tomos, me amargué todo el domingo (era domingo, lo recuerdo perfectamente) y de verdad que lloré mares.

Esto es solo el prefacio, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es diferente a todo lo que han leído, pero no se van a arrepentir. Va a haber muchísimo drama pero no se preocupen, que no me animo a hacer un final triste para Edward y Bella (o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Cullen) como pasó en el manga, y por supuesto, también vamos a tener Alice/Jasper, y un poco de Emmett/Rosalie, aunque estos últimos no tendrán tanto protagonismo en la historia, pero sí saldrán.

Y pues, bueno... en resumen, no se preocupen, que habrá final feliz. Ya ha pasado antes que dejan un fic por que piensan que tendrá un final traumático, y pues, en esta historia no se preocupen por eso.

En verdad espero que no rechacen esta historia, por qué estaba teniendo un montón de dudas antes de publicarla. Al final me convencí, y ojala que les guste. Advierto que más adelante va a haber un montón de temas fuertes, así que absténganse a las consecuencias. No se preocupen, igualmente voy a avisar para los que no quieran leer escenas violentas o de cualquier otro tema adulto que aparezca.

Ya ha pasado antes que dejan un fic por qué piensan que tendrá un final traumático. en verdad espero que no rechacen esta historia, por qué estaba teniendo dudas antes de publicarla. Advierto que más adelante va a haber un montón de temas fuertes, así que absténganse a las consecuencias u.ú. No se preocupen, igualmente voy a avisar para los que no quieran leer escenas violentas o de cualquier otro tema adulto que aparezca. Y una cosita, esto no será adaptación al manga. Quizás si haya algunas similitudes en el transcurso de la historia, pero no será completamente igual. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmela saber con toda confianza :). También estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que tuvo la historia, ¡Fueron sesenta y tres reviews con sólo la Introducción de 1,683 palabras! Me hicieron muy feliz, chicas.

Bueno, besos.


	3. II

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**E**_l avión aún no llegaba a su destino. Bella seguía dormida y Edward sólo estaba en silencio bebiendo un poco del vodka más caro que había encontrado. Era un vuelo bastante largo, de aproximadamente seis horas, y no era muy bueno matando tiempo. No solía dormir casi nunca, sólo cuando sus músculos estaban demasiado agotados y necesitaban reposo.

Edward, a pesar del llanto de la chica, no se sentía arrepentido de haberla llevado con él. No era un hombre que se daba por vencido fácilmente. No renunciaba a algo una vez que pasaba por su cabeza, y se dejaba llevar por los deseos. Además, era algo sencillo. La tendría en Chicago por unos días, le compraría cosas, y la mimaría hasta que la ocasión llegara. Después la mandaría en un vuelo de vuelta a Phoenix y listo. Ella podría estar felizmente con su madre, y él, satisfecho.

Igualmente, en uno o dos meses las cosas se pondrían rudas contra el clan de Gigandet, por lo tanto tendría que reunirse otra vez con otros jefes para organizar el crimen. James comenzaba a juntar más gente, y por ahí rumoreaba que eran personas educadas en la profesión de asesinos, como francotiradores, personas con cualquier rango militar e incluso hombres recién salidos de prisión, así que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

Le dio un profundo sorbo al vaso de vodka y vio como Bella se movía, inquieta.

Comenzó a susurrar cosas que Edward al principio no comprendió, pero luego las dijo muy claramente, como si estuviera charlando con una persona. Edward no entendía el significado de estas, así que sólo la dejó descansar mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Unos minutos después, Emmett salió de la cabina del piloto y se sentó en uno de los asientos detrás de Edward. Se quitó el abrigo despreocupadamente y lo puso sobre la misma pequeña mesa en la que Edward posaba el Vodka.

—¿Qué piensas decirle a Jessica? —le preguntó Emmett.

Edward rió sarcásticamente.

—Hombre, claro que no voy a decirle nada. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que salí de Chicago —ambos rieron burlonamente, y Edward volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, mientras que Emmett tomó un periódico y comenzó a leerlo despreocupadamente. Como era obvio, su relación con Emmett no era de enteramente trabajo, pues se inclinaba mucho más por la amistad.

_Jessica_ era la molesta prometida de Edward, y éste no tenía ni la más mínima intención de casarse con ella, pero había sido la voluntad de su difunta madre, Esme, el que él y Jessica fueran algo más que conocidos. La madre de Jessica y la suya propia, al ser amigas extremadamente cercanas, habían fantaseado con el futuro de sus hijos. Lamentablemente, Jessica había heredado el carácter material de algún familiar que Edward no conocía, y que tampoco le interesaba conocer. Por el momento, sólo quería darle el gusto a Jessica, pero él confiaba ciegamente en que ella rompería el compromiso tarde o temprano. En malas y precisas palabras, Jessica era una zorra barata, que además, hacía completamente obvio el interés por el dinero y no por Edward; estaba completamente enterada de las múltiples amantes de Edward.

Entre ellas estaba _Tanya_, la hija prohibida de Carmen y Eleazar, jefe de la mafia Denali. Era una mujer completamente guapa, sin embargo, las únicas charlas que ella y Edward mantenían —no le parecía una mujer muy intelectual—, trataban de préstamos de dinero y sonidos extraños de placer. De igual forma compartía cama con su celosa hermana, _Irina_.

También estaba la interesada _Chelsea_, con quien Edward ocasionalmente se encontraba. Le parecía una mujer voluptuosa e incluso barata, pero era la mujer que satisfacía sus deseos más raros en la cama a cambio de unas lamidas y un perfume o un bolso Gucci.

Por supuesto, también se encontraba la delicada y hermosa _Emily_, quien solamente lo contactaba al recordar su mal amor con su prometido, Sam, el cual, al final se había ido con su dama de honor —que curiosamente, también era su prima—, Leah*. La pobre Emily había quedado marcada con una gran cicatriz en el corazón, y sin pretenderlo ni darse cuenta, con el tiempo se convirtió en la chica favorita de Edward. No porque él sintiera un poco más que cariño por ella, si no que jamás le pedía ninguna cosa material, y en sus encuentros le preguntaba delicadamente acerca de su estado. Además, tampoco le exigía ningún tipo de lazo o conexión, y mantenía los pies en la tierra acerca de sus aventuras con Edward.

_Jane_ y _Heidi_ Vulturi, dos mujeres hermosas con las que escasamente se encontraba, pues ellas vivían en Italia y ocasionalmente viajaban a Chicago o a cualquier otra parte del mundo por ordenes de Aro. Cuando se encontraba con ellas, formaban los tríos más increíbles de todo Illinois.

Había muchas más mujeres, las cuales no valía la pena mencionar, pues ninguna otra tenía alguna característica que sobresaliera de ellas —o al menos Edward no las notaba—.

Bella, en cierto modo, era su deseo más enfermo. Un pecado. Se trataba de una niña inocente de dieciséis años. Todas las otras contaban con más de veinte y eran mujeres experimentadas. Edward podía apostar que Bella era una chica jamás tocada. Había notado aquél rubor adorable en sus mejillas cuándo él recorrió, avaricioso, su cuerpo. Incluso apareció en él una mirada fiera y una pequeña erección que tuvo que frotar mientras ella estaba profundamente dormida.

—Procura que no despierte hasta que la tengas bien encerrada —volvieron a reír burlescos al mismo tiempo y después de un suspiro cansado de Edward, ambos volvieron a lo suyo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Edward enfadado, después de varios minutos de su última charla. Emmett miró su costoso reloj de mano y le respondió:

—No seas impaciente, queda menos de media hora —se quejó Emmett.

A continuación, el copiloto anunció por el alto parlante que en menos de diez minutos aterrizarían en un parque que también servía de helipuerto.

Normalmente no estaba permitido que ningún tipo de avión, ya fuera privado, aterrizara en propiedad pública, pero Edward había comprobado ya, que el dinero lo arreglaba todo.

Tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con ese lugar, y lo utilizaba como pista de aterrizaje en Chicago. Había puesto bardas alrededor del terreno para que nadie más se acercara. Porque le pertenecía y no permitiría que nadie más tocara algo que era suyo. Que nadie más lo usara.

Edward podía describirse como una persona posesiva en toda la extensión de la palabra. De pequeño, les ponía etiquetas con su nombre a todos sus útiles escolares para que nadie más los usara, porque le pertenecían, y no quería que nadie más que él pudiera obtener algún beneficio de algo que era suyo.

Un hombre algo egoísta, también.

Aterrizaron en Chicago con la negrura de la noche. El olor a ciudad en exceso poblada, le hacía sentir en casa. La brisa que atraía el hermoso lago Míchigan era agradable, y Edward podía ver desde las ventanas cómo el aire azotaba contra las plantas.

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo con pesadez. Afuera estaban esperándolos la limosina, el chofer, y dos guardias más. Le extrañó que Alice no se encontrara ahí, pues normalmente lo recibía alegremente siempre que llegaba desde otro lugar.

—Bella… —Edward sacudió suavemente el hombro de ella, tratando de despertarla—, cariño, despierta —la volvió a llamar. Sus párpados revolotearon antes de que los abriera completamente, y vio todo a su alrededor, como si aún esperara que fuera un sueño. La angustia cruzó de nuevo por su rostro y se hundió con miedo en el asiento.

—No… no —sollozó ella, con las largas pestañas comenzando a humedecerse por las lágrimas. Edward acarició la mejilla de ella con su pulgar, y luego tomó su mano suavemente.

Emmett, incluso se sorprendió de lo delicado que estaba siendo Edward con la chica, pues usualmente prefería darles a las mujeres cualquier objeto material que pidieran sin mostrar cariño alguno. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, decidió salir con las maletas en ambas manos. Saludó cortésmente a las personas que los esperaban, y subió a la limosina, con el único interés de llegar a su cálida cama, tirar la pesada arma que llevaba en su abrigo, y acostarse a dormir.

Bella temblaba de miedo, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Edward no podía tranquilizarla con palabras dulces, pues le molestaba que tantas personas los observaran, y sería de lo más incómodo, pues el no acostumbraba a ser cariñoso con las chicas. Pero Bella era pequeña, inocente y virgen, y no podía darse el lujo de tratarla como a Chelsea.

Isabella nunca había salido de Phoenix, sin contar Forks, un pueblo olvidado por Dios —ya ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas de Washington—, que su padre le obligaba a visitar cuando era más pequeña.

No pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad por la ventana todos los edificios, las luces y las personas alegres que caminaban por ahí, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba en aquél coche.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a Bella y a Edward —por órdenes de él—, en la residencia privada de éste.

Emmett vivía a pocos kilómetros de esa casa, para atender cualquier llamado de auxilio si Edward era atacado en su propia casa —cosa bastante improbable, pues muy pocas personas sabían del verdadero hogar del líder del clan Cullen—.

Bella se sintió aliviada al estar más sola. Edward le agradaba un poco, la trataba muy bien, y a decir verdad, la intimidaban bastante los otros hombres que los habían estado acompañando durante el trayecto a la casa. La miraban insistentemente y sólo lograban incomodarla.

El hogar de Edward era una hermosa residencia, un poco escondida de todo. Bella alcanzó a ver que contaba con una piscina, y la casa tenía vidrios como paredes en los que se reflejaba el interior. Había muchos muebles lindos, y cuando él la hizo entrar, alcanzó a apreciar que había un brillante piano negro en la sala.

La asustaba que ese hombre tuviera tantas cosas.

—¿Estas secuestrándome? —preguntó ella, con la voz ahogada. No poseía nada que alguien pudiera desear, pero no descartaba la posibilidad.

Edward rió dulcemente y le contestó:

—Me gusta que te preocupes tanto por ti —y era verdad. Muchas mujeres sólo se dejarían hacer, sin importarles nada—, no estoy secuestrándote. Sólo quiero que me acompañes mientras estoy aquí, en Chicago —contestó él.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó Bella con desesperación.

—Te lo digo. No te preocupes, no le faltará nada mientras tú no estás con ella —aseguró.

Bella bajó tristemente la mirada. Renée debe de estar tan preocupada. Pobre Renée.

—En unos días me iré a Italia a una reunión de negocios —le comenzó a explicar él—. Eres hermosa —recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo sin que ella se diera cuenta—, y quiero que estés conmigo. Que me hagas compañía mientras estoy libre de trabajo —mintió con descaro. ¡Claro que no deseaba sólo su compañía!

Ella volteó a verlo, sin comprender de nuevo, y él, al verla a los ojos marrones, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba cansada, a pesar de haber dormido la mayor parte del vuelo. Había algo de diferencia de horario entre Chicago y Phoenix, sin contar que tal vez el efecto del cloroformo aún no se iba, así que decidió mandarla a la cama.

—No te preocupes, prometo que volverás sana y salva con tu madre. Por ahora, ve a la cama a dormir. Mi habitación está subiendo las escaleras, el segundo cuarto a la izquierda. Toma cualquier camiseta y póntela para dormir, si gustas.

Bella asintió.

Edward le había dicho con tanta seguridad que la dejaría volver a Phoenix, que decidió creerle. Las intenciones de él hacia ella no parecían malas o perversas, así que optó por obedecerle, antes de tocar su furia y hacer que él se molestara de verdad.

Pero, de cualquier manera, confiaba en que él no iba a dañarla. Le parecía un hombre elegante y correcto, con buenos modales, que no se dejaba llevar.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Acerca de Leah: Bueno, la verdad, a mi me parece que ella es quien siempre se ha merecido a Sam. Emily es una chica buena, pero parece no importarle mucho los sentimientos de su prima por Sam. De haber sido así, yo creo que jamás hubiera aceptado estar con él.**

**Leah, a mi parecer, es quien se merece el final feliz. La pobre ha sufrido tantas cosas que la dejaron infeliz para siempre, digo, chica-lobo, menopausia, amor no correspondido, la muerte de su padre, el desagrado de/por sus compañeros, etc. Mientras que Emily había estado perfectamente feliz antes de conocer a Sam. Sé que no es normal o ético tenerle coraje a ella por algo que fue culpa de Sam, pero no puedo evitarlo u.ú así que decidí que aquí la que sufría sería Emily, mientras que Leah tiene su final feliz con Sam. Si alguien comparte mi punto de vista, por favor hágamelo saber ^^ **

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Wow, no puedo creerlo. 119 reviews en solo dos capítulos. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Nunca creí que la historia sería tan bien aceptada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y lamento tardarme mucho para actualizar. Deben de decir, ¡Oh, maldita chica que nunca actualiza! xd lo siento mucho, pero es que, ya saben que uno no se la puede pasar todo el día escribiendo, y menos aquellas que vamos al colegio y tenemos deberes que hacer. Normalmente escribo los fines de semana, cuando no tengo nada que hacer, pero soy tan lenta que el tiempo no me alcanza para hacer un capítulo aceptable... Ademas, si leen mi otra historia, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que al parecer, voy a viajar a España en dos semanas. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! así que tratare de escribir unos dos capítulos más de cada historia y subirlos antes de irme. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No fue muy emocionante, pero el próximo se pondrá mejor, habrá presentaciones, explicaciones, y nuevas apariciones también. Pueden ver una imagen de cómo me imaginé la casa de Edward mientras escribía.

Por cierto, Adela, comparto totalmente tu punto de vista hacia Edward y Bella. **"**Ed posesivo, muy sexual, protector, violento, celoso, va a ser todo un personaje.A Bells me la imagino tierna, inocente, muy sensual sin quererlo, bonita...**"** muchas gracias por todos tus Reviews, linda. Me encantan tus comentarios, siempre expresas muy bien tu modo de ver lo capítulos, y también muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribir y agregar a favoritos y alertas. Ya me voy, que van a ser las cuatro de la mañana u.u

Nos vemos pronto

PD: Lamento no haber aclarado en el capítulo anterior cuantos años tenía Edward. Se me paso, y edite el capítulo diciendo su edad, pero supongo que no muchos se dieron cuenta, ya que lo hice cuándo había recibido la mayor parte de los Reviews. Edward cuenta con veinticuatro años, y Bella dieciséis –aunque ese dato sí lo puse-


	4. III

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**B**_ella subió tímidamente las escaleras, sin estar segura de cómo reaccionar.

Las personas normales llorarían y gritarían sin parar por la liberación, pero, a decir verdad, en el fondo, el último lugar en el que deseaba estar era su hogar. Eran demasiados problemas con los que lidiar para una pobre muchacha de dieciséis años.

No culpaba a su madre, claro que no, pero merecía un poco de aquel descanso que nunca tenía.

Siguió las instrucciones que Edward le había dado. _Segundo cuarto a la izquierda_. Había varias puertas después del cuarto indicado, y toda la casa tenía un muy buen gusto de diseño. Entró a la segunda habitación, y se dio cuenta de que sólo ese cuarto era incluso más grande que su casa. Tristemente se incorporó y buscó algún indicio del ropero. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era quitarse ese molesto uniforme, pues la tela era rígida y le provocaba cansancio a su piel.

Abrió el armario con modestia y buscó algún camisón de dormir, pero sólo encontró trajes y camisas formales, y le apenó usar alguna de ellas, por lo que se quedó con lo que ya llevaba puesto.

Edward tocó la puerta unos minutos después y entró con lentitud.

—No encontré nada para dormir —se apresuró a decir ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad? Me parece que tengo bastante ropa guardada por aquí —se acercó al armario y lo abrió—. ¿Ves? Aquí hay mucho —tomó una larga blusa de tela suave y negra, y se la dio—. El baño esta por ahí —señaló una puerta, y Bella fue a cambiarse.

Le había dado esa camisa a propósito, claro. Le quedaría estupenda con ese color de piel y dejaría ver parte de esos deliciosos muslos que moría... Mataría por tocar. Él se puso cualquier camiseta y unos pantalones grises de tela para dormir. Esperó a que Bella saliera del baño, pues pretendía que durmiera en la cama con él.

Ella salió estirando los bordes de la blusa, en un débil intento de cubrirse. Le intimidaba que Edward la viera y se sentía rara al no estar en su hogar.

—Te luce mejor a ti que a mí —bromeó él. Bella sonrió casi forzosamente, y caminó hacia Edward—. Mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa. También vamos a ir a visitar a mi hermana. Se agradarán.

—Dijiste que me iría pronto de aquí. ¿Para qué te molestas en comprarme cosas? —inquirió Bella, alarmada, cruzando nerviosamente los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No quiero que vistas todos los días ese feo uniforme —aseguró Edward—, y obviamente no puedes usar mi ropa para ir por ahí. Ahora, por favor, duerme. Mañana hablaremos, ¿Bien?

Bella asintió, con una opresión en el pecho apoderándose de ella. Sin más que decir, tomó un cojín de la cama y se dirigió al sillón que había en el cuarto.

Edward se extrañó por los buenos modales y la modestia de la chica. Rió entre dientes, y le dijo;

—¿Qué haces? Ven aquí. No voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá.

Bella se acercó a él, ya sin intentar cubrirse.

—¿Entonces dónde quieres que duerma?

-----

La respiración de Bella se congeló cuando sintió el duro brazo de Edward rodear su cintura, y su cuerpo ajustándose al de ella. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a dudar de sus intenciones, sin embargo, no hizo nada para intentar retirarse. Simplemente no se movió, fingiendo que estaba dormida.

«¿Qué hago?», se debatía Bella, angustiada. «¿Lo dejo, o me muevo? No quiero que piense soy una… »

No dejo que sus sucios y vulgares pensamientos continuaran, así que, finalmente, lo dejó. A decir verdad, le encantaba ese contacto fuerte y varonil que le hacía sentir protegida. El enorme brazo de Edward rodeaba fuertemente su cintura, cayendo pesadamente sobre ella. Disfrutó el roce de sus pieles, y la respiración acompasada de Edward —quien no estaba dormido—, la arrulló.

—¿Edward? —susurró Bella.

—Duerme, Bella —respondió él. No tenía ganas de contestar más preguntas.

Bella suspiró, se acomodó bien contra la almohada, y cerró sus ojos, sin tardar en quedar cómodamente dormida.

-----

Cuando despertó, Edward no estaba a su lado.

Cierta parte de ella esperaba, aún, que fuera un sueño. Pero ahora, al despertar de nuevo, estaba segura de que no lo era. Se levantó con lentitud, buscando a Edward alrededor de la habitación. ¿La habría dejado sola? Ella negó. No podía haberlo hecho.

—Oh, señorita. Me alegro de que haya despertado —la saludó una voz a sus espaldas. Bella volteó para ver de quién se trataba, y encontró a una mujer de mediana edad, con aspecto dulce y alegre. Llevaba en sus manos varias toallas de baño dobladas, que al parecer iba a acomodar en la habitación—. El señor Cullen salió hace una o dos horas, pero me pidió que me hiciera cargo de usted

Bella se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo.

—Mi nombre es Charlotte, soy la encargada del aseo y ama de llaves de la casa —le sonrió cortésmente, y Bella también lo hizo—. En la cocina se encuentra Kate, la encarga de de hacer la comida —Bella escuchó un entusiasta y lejano _"¡Hola!"_ Por parte de la llamada Kate—, por allá está la Sra. Cope, que se encarga de la ropa, y afuera, en la guardia de la casa, se encuentra mi esposo, Peter.

Bella sonrió dulcemente y le contestó:

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Bella y…

—Oh, lo sé, cariño. El señor Cullen ya me ha explicado todo. No te preocupes, sólo entra y date una ducha. La comida va a estar en unos minutos. Debes estar hambrienta, no has probado bocado y son las dos de la tarde —le reprendió con desaprobación, y la tomó del brazo para dirigirla al baño.

—No tengo mucha hambre, de cualquier manera —susurró Bella con la boca llena de mentira, y Charlotte la ignoró completamente.

—Aquí tienes unas toallas —puso dos en sus manos—. Ahí está el jacuzzi, la tina y la regadera. Usa cualquiera, linda. Y no te preocupes por la ropa, te conseguí un cambio para hoy. El señor Cullen te llevará con la modista cuando regrese.

Charlotte le sonrió por última vez y cerró la puerta del baño para darle privacidad.

Bella dio un suspiro resignado, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Decidió entrar a la regadera, pues sabía que si entraba al jacuzzi tardaría mucho en salir y estaba hambrienta. Además Charlotte le había dicho que Edward vendría pronto, y quería estar lista para cuando él llegara. Giró la llave del agua caliente y esperó a que el agua comenzara a fluir para entrar. Enjuagó su cabello con el champú de menta de Edward, relajándose ante el tacto de las gotas calientes contra su piel. Enjabonó su cuerpo, y después de que la ducha estuvo completa, cerró la llave.

El agua dejó de fluir y el frío golpeó su cuerpo.

Tomó una de las toallas que había dejado cerca y secó su cuerpo con calma. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que, probablemente Charlotte, había dejado la ropa en la habitación mientras ella estaba dentro de la regadera. Agradeció mentalmente el gesto y, cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente seco, desdobló las prendas.

Había unas braguitas blancas con encaje cuidadosamente bordado, junto con sostén sin tirantes que hacía juego. También estaba un delicado vestido color celeste sin ningún bordado en él, junto con unas zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color. Todo le pareció hermoso y sencillo.

Al ver que todo tenía etiqueta aún, se preguntó cómo Edward podía tener tan buen gusto para las compras. Se puso las prendas con extremo cuidado de no dañarlas. Secó rudamente su cabello con una toalla, y al final, cuando aún estaba un poco húmedo, lo cepilló hasta que quedo liso y fresco.

—Señorita Bella —Charlotte tocó, inesperadamente, dos veces la puerta del baño—, su desayuno está listo, dese prisa y… ¡Oh! ¡Parece que el señor Cullen acaba de llegar! No tarde en bajar, señorita.

Un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente. Volteó otra vez al espejo para arreglar de nuevo su cabello, y cuando estuvo segura de que se veía bien, comenzó a limpiar con rapidez el desorden que había dejado en el baño.

Cuando estuvo todo limpio, salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Edward. Dejó la habitación y bajó las escaleras, teniendo extremo cuidado de pisar en silencio. No le gustaba causar mucha conmoción entre las personas.

—Veo que todo te ha quedado bastante bien —Edward recorrió el cuerpo de ella de arriba abajo, sin expresión descifrable en su rostro, y luego se obligó a voltear a verla a la cara, antes de que su perversión fuera demasiado obvia—. Anda, ven a desayunar y luego nos vamos. Ya hablé con la modista y tiene todos sus bocetos preparados para ti.

Bella se emocionó y comió con rapidez. Era sólo un plato de frutas finamente picadas que la dejaron totalmente llena. Edward vio televisión en la sala para distraerse un poco mientras Bella terminaba de comer. No podía esperar a que se probara esos sensuales vestidos —solamente vestidos— que él escogería.

—¿No desea comer nada, señor Cullen? —preguntó Charlotte.

—No, Charlotte. Gracias, pero no tengo hambre en este momento —le contestó cortésmente, y luego se giró para ver a Bella—. ¿Terminaste, cariño?

Bella asintió y dio un pequeño salto para bajar del banco en el que estaba sentada. Edward apagó el televisor y se levantó del sillón, esperando a que Bella llegara a su lado. Se despidieron de las mujeres que estaban dentro de la casa y salieron de ella.

Edward tomó suavemente la mano de Bella y entrelazó sus dedos, un lindo detalle. Se había _encargado_ —escapado, más bien— de que Emmett lo dejara libre ese día. Normalmente le seguía a todas partes, pues ese era su trabajo, y su compañía era agradable, pero en momentos con Bella necesitaba privacidad y no un amigo burlándose de "cosas cursis", como lo era tomarse de la mano.

Decidió llevar el Volvo plateado para salir. Era un carro elegante pero que no estaba fuera de lo normal para que alguien pudiera sospechar que Edward Cullen se encontraba ahí. Además, su kilometraje era bueno y _eso_ era algo importante para Edward.

Abrió la puerta del lado de Bella, y esperó a que ella subiera para cerrarla. Después, él se sentó en el lado de conductor y puso el automóvil en marcha.

-----

Había un incomodo silencio en el carro. No tenía ningún CD para romperlo, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Bella acerca de sí misma. De cualquier manera, sentía curiosidad por ella, y aunque ya sabía algunas cosas de su vida, quería saber información más personal de la chica.

—Así que, Bella… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —fingió no saber.

—Cumpliré diecisiete el trece de septiembre —no quiso mencionar que tenía apenas dieciséis años.

—Entonces tienes dieciséis —Edward, no pudo evitar que el remordimiento se apoderara de su cabeza cuando recordó todas las cosas que anoche había fantaseado con hacerle a una niña ocho años menor que él.

—No, tengo casi diecisiete —se excusó

—Yo tengo veinticuatro... No hay mucha diferencia, ¿uh? —Bella rió nerviosamente y miró, sonrojada, hacía el paisaje que reflejaba la ventanilla polarizada del Volvo.

—Cuéntame más de ti —insistió él. Bella se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues su vida no era muy interesante y temía que Edward pensara en lo aburrida que era.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo acerca de tu vida —respondió Edward—. Cosas simples. Tú mejor amiga, el nombre de tus padres, cuántos hermanos tienes, cuál es tu color favorito, qué cosas te gustan y cuáles te disgustan…

Bella tragó saliva y se hundió un poco en el asiento.

—Bueno… Mi mejor amiga se llama Ángela, estudia conmigo y la conozco desde casi toda mi vida. Mi madre se llama Renée Swan —omitió a su padre, pues no le gustaba hablar de su desgracia y que sintieran lástima y no tristeza por ella—. Soy hija única, pero me gustaría haber tenido una hermana. No tengo color favorito. Depende del día —añadió ella, y se incorporó correctamente en el asiento.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar al frente, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

Bella miró por la ventana y, al ver que estaban en un inmenso bosque, todo le recordó extremadamente a Forks, pues también estaba nublado, como todos los días en ese perpetuo pueblo.

—El café, probablemente.

—¿El café? —inquirió Edward, extrañado. El café no le parecía un color tan bonito como para que fuera el favorito de alguien.

—Claro. El café representa el calor. Extraño el café aquí —dicho aquello, una fuerte corriente de viento azoto a las plantas y a los árboles, y unos segundos después, comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia—. ¿Ves?

Edward, fascinado por la peculiar mente de Bella, volteó a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tienes razón —dijo después de unos momentos—, el café significa calor. **(1)**

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, pero el ambiente ya no estaba tenso como antes.

-----

Edward se estacionó en una elegante calle bien adornada, dónde había varios puestos de tiendas honorables y reconocidas. No sabía a cuál de ellas la llevaría, así que abrió la puerta del auto y fue al lado de Edward. Él tomó su mano de nuevo y encendió la alarma del coche con el botón del llavero. Caminaron hacia el frente y después doblaron a la izquierda, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa tienda que tenía "_Lady Sue C._"de logotipo en letras rosas. En el aparador, Bella admiró los elegantes y delicados vestidos que cubrían la desnudez de los maniquís.

Edward la dirigió al interior de la tienda, y cuando entró, pudo sentir el aire cálido de la calefacción chocar contra su cuerpo y suaves melodías de música clásica adornar el ambiente. Sue había estado esperando impacientemente al señor Cullen. Era uno de sus mejores clientes y le encantaba que él fuera exclusivamente a su tienda.

Admiró a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, y se sorprendió por el físico de ésta. No es que fuera fea, pero no era como las que usualmente el señor Cullen solía llevar. Bella le pareció dulce y pequeña, mientras que las otras mujeres a las que había tenido el "placer" de conocer, como Tanya o Lauren, eran largas y antipáticas.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Me temo que no conozco a su nueva acompañante.

Edward tragó saliva incómodamente por la palabra que se le había escapado a Sue, y presentó a su mujer:

—Ella es Bella. Bella, ella es Sue Clearwater, una de las más reconocidas modistas de Chicago.

Bella le sonrió cortésmente a Sue y le extendió su mano para estrecharla.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Clearwater —dijo modestamente.

—Lo mismo digo, querida —contestó Sue rápidamente—. ¡Vengan por aquí! —ordenó, y caminó rápidamente hacía el fondo de la tienda. Llegaron a una zona más privada, donde había una impecable mesa de cristal con bastantes hojas juntas en un extremo. Sue se acercó a ellas y las tomó para ofrecérselas a Bella.

—Gracias —susurró Bella con educación cuando los tomó

—Éstos son todos los bocetos de los vestidos que diseño, Bella —explicó Sue—. Siéntate y velos tranquilamente para que decidas cuales quieres. Cuando termines te tomaré las medidas para comenzar a hacerlos.

Bella asintió y tomó los bocetos suavemente con la mano que no estaba sujeta a la de Edward. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó asiento en la única silla que había, mientras que Edward soltó su mano y fue a sentarse a un cómodo sillón cerca de la mesa, donde podía observar a Bella y a los bocetos con claridad.

Ella se sintió un poco incómoda cuando Edward abandonó su mano, pero aún así, se sentó y comenzó a ver los dibujos. Los vestidos eran hermosos. El menos aceptable era más bonito que cualquier otra prenda que ella hubiera tenido alguna vez, pero los precios que estaban en los extremos de la hoja le hacía contener la respiración y pasar al siguiente boceto. Sólo un loco pagaría precios así.

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los vestidos eran altamente costosos. No había escogido ninguno porque Edward no pagaría los inmensurables precios tan sólo por unas prendas —hermosísimas prendas— o al menos no era educado insinuarle a un desconocido pagar semejantes cifras.

Exhaló resignadamente sin dejar de ver los dibujos, y levantó la vista hacía Sue.

—¿No hay… vestidos un poco… menos costosos? —preguntó avergonzada. Edward se acercó para ver cuáles eran las cifras que atormentaban a Bella, y suspiró con reproche.

—Cariño, no veas los números. No tengo problemas para pagarlos —acarició su espalda con confianza, y luego la tomó delicadamente de la mano, haciéndola levantar de la silla —¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger?

No esperó respuesta y se sentó en la silla, para luego sentar a Bella en su regazo. La sostuvo firmemente, y extendió la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pequeño y plano estómago de Bella, acariciándolo suavemente. Bella se sintió realmente cómoda, y volvieron a ver los bocetos desde el principio.

Edward era quien los elegía. Tenía un gran gusto, como ella había supuesto. Escogía los vestidos más lindos, y los que desechaba, Bella agradecía en su mente que lo hiciera, pues, mayormente, eran vestidos para mujeres con mucha más edad que ella.

Cuando Edward terminó de elegir, Sue tomó las medidas necesarias del cuerpo de Bella y las anotó en una hoja dentro de una carpeta, junto con los bocetos elegidos. Después pasaron a escoger telas y colores. Bella se sentía realizada y tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que esponjaba el pecho de Edward de ternura. Compraron cuatro o cinco cambios que ella podía usar mientras los demás terminaban de ser bordados.

—Bueno —añadió Sue—. Creo que podré tenerlos todos dentro de dos semanas.

Edward negó y la presionó.

—Los necesitamos para esta semana, Sue.

Ella abrió los ojos y contestó:

—Pero son demasiados. ¡No puedo terminarlos todos tan pronto! También tengo otros trabajos pendientes, señor Cullen.

Él suspiró.

—Pues que esperen. Los necesito esta semana o no hay trato —Bella se sorprendió de lo dominante que Edward se mostró.

—No, no —Sue sonrió forzosamente. La cantidad de dinero que recibiría del señor Cullen era tanto como lo que ganaba en dos meses—. Claro que los demás pueden esperar… Lo llamaré esta semana cuando los tenga todos, señor Cullen.

Edward asintió, y después de un breve agradecimiento por parte de Bella, dejaron la tienda, con los dedos, de nuevo, entrelazados.

En la mano libre Edward cargaba la bolsa con los vestidos recién pagados para Bella, y se negó a dejar que ella cargara con ellos.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al carro, el cielo aún estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío, pero ya no llovía. Se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes, y Edward le sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a casa de mi hermana, Alice.

Bella asintió, dispuesta a complacer a Edward. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se había mostrado tan amable al querer comprarle todas esas cosas.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Bella. Alice es muy carismática. Se agradarán —acarició el dorso de la pequeña mano de Bella con suavidad, y después separó su mano para prender el carro y ponerla en el volante.

* * *

**(1): Diálogos extraídos de "Crepúsculo". Página 232

* * *

**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Ops… lamento haberme tardado tantísimo :s. Estuve ocupada con la escuela y bla bla bla…¡Pero ya estoy de vacaciones! Aprovecharé para adelantar más capítulos cuando pueda. Y no se preocupen, que Pequeños Secretos también será actualizado en uno de estos días. No puedo creerlo. 201 reviews, 105 favoritos y 92 alertas con solo una Introducción y dos capítulos. ¿Tratan de matarme? Muchísimas gracias, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, cambié el titulo de la historia. Lamento si les causé problemas para encontrarla, pero no pude evitarlo, el título me pareció perfecto, me encanto. Se me ocurrió ponerle así cuando escuché, gracias a una amiga, la canción, Beauty of the Beast, de Nightwish.A decir verdad, no me gusta mucho el estilo de nightwish, pero el título traducido me pareció perfecto para esta historia, además de que se enlaza a la manera en que Edward se ve a Bella y así mismo, La bella y la bestia.

Y bueno, Sil, corregí los errores que me has dicho, pero lamento que no te guste que adapte la personalidad de Edward. Eso no lo voy a cambiar, no puedo. Lo siento, la actitud de Edward es crucial para el desarrollo de la historia. Dices que un fic se tiene que moldearse al carácter de los personajes... Mujer, cada cabeza es un mundo diferente. ¿Qué caso tiene estar en una página cuyo lema es "desata tu imaginación" si de cualquier manera tendríamos a un Gary Stu como Edward? Que flojera, creo que con los libros tenemos suficiente. Todos tenemos que variar.

Si no te gusta, eres libre de no volver a entrar por aquí, pero si deseas continuar leyendo, eres bienvenida (:

¡Besos!


	5. IV

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**L**_a casa de Alice Cullen, era en realidad un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago. Lo había comprado justo por eso. Todo le quedaba cerca. Además, era lujoso y consistía en un edificio de cuatro pisos. Cada departamento abarcaba un piso entero, y no se entraba por una puerta, si no por elevador.

Edward estacionó el coche y abrió la puerta del lado de Bella para ayudarla a salir. Le tendió su mano y ella la tomó cuidadosamente. Edward llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol y se veía tremendamente sexy, lo que le hizo sonrojar.

—Ven, cariño. Alice está en el… tercer piso.

Edward tocó el botón que pertenecía al timbre del tercer departamento, y unos segundos después, la bocina emitió el sonido de una voz alegre.

—_¿Sí? _—preguntó Alice a través de la bocina—. _¿Quién es?_

—Alice, soy yo, Edward.

—_Oh. Bien, espera._

Se escuchó un chillido, indicando que la puerta podía ser abierta, así que Edward la empujó hasta que se abrió y una vez que estuvieron adentro, se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas. Subieron al ascensor metálico y Edward apretó el botón del tercer piso. Al siguiente segundo las puertas se cerraron con suavidad. Antes de que llegaran al piso que habían marcado, el teléfono de Edward repiqueteó. Edward lo sacó con rapidez de su bolsillo, y contestó.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? —preguntó preocupado.

—_Hombre, ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ —gritó Emmett frenético a través del teléfono. Incluso Bella pudo escuchar la voz del hombre por la bocina.

Edward rió… su amigo era peor que cualquier madre histérica.

—Cálmate, estoy bien. Sólo vine a saludar a Alice.

Emmett suspiró.

—_Edward, ¿Cómo pretendes que cumpla con mi trabajo si te portas así? ¿Uh? _—le reprochó—. _Voy para allá. Adiós_ —Emmett colgó de mala gana con un bufido después de decir aquello.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Bella con preocupación.

—Sólo Emmett —contestó Edward—. El hombre grande que estuvo con nosotros en el vuelo —le aclaró.

—Oh…

Segundos después, la puerta del ascensor se abrió con un leve pitido, y se encontraron a Alice Cullen esperándolos con una sonrisa en sus labios… sin embargo, el ver que Edward iba acompañado por una _niña _le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Hola, hermanita.

Edward entró a grandes pasos con una sonrisa bien pronunciada en su rostro. Se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella le pasaba los delgados brazos por la cintura. Bella no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Alice, así que tímidamente dio un paso adelante, apenas poniendo un pié en la casa, y se quedó ahí, apenada.

—Me temo que no conozco a tu amiga, Edward —dijo Alice, después de separarse de su hermano.

—Ella es Bella. Bella, ella es mi hermana pequeña, Alice Cullen.

Alice le sonrió cálidamente.

La hermana de Edward y él, no se parecían en nada. Ella era como un adorable duende. Su cabello era corto y negro azabache, perfectamente arreglado en puntas diferentes, y ella y Bella podrían competir para ver quién era más bajita.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. ¡Pasa, por favor! —Bella respondió su sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

Entonces Alice le clavó la mirada a Edward con reproche y él rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? —preguntó Alice después de inspeccionarla, casi con frialdad. Bella entendió lo que pasaba por su mente y se avergonzó. Edward se tensó al lado de Alice y respondió con amargura:

—Vine a visitarte y a hablar contigo, no a darte los datos personales de Bella.

Sin embargo Alice lo ignoró y siguió mirando fuertemente a la chica. No sabía qué hacer… Edward quizás se molestaría si contestaba, pero tampoco deseaba faltarle el respeto a Alice.

—Voy a… —la voz le falló y casi sollozaba—. Voy a cumplir diecisiete.

Alice le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que a decir verdad, fue un alivio para ella.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un segundo? —pidió Alice con fingida cortesía.

—No hay nada que no puedas decirme ahora —contestó fríamente Edward.

—A solas —aclaro con sequedad su hermana. Bella sentía que iba a morirse. Seguramente iba a hablarle a Edward de ella.

«Perfecto», pensó Edward amargamente. «Vengo a hacerle una noble visita a mi hermana, y lo único que va a hacer será darme un enorme sermón y hacerme enojar… Oh, pero Bella se ve adorable cuando esta así. Dios, no puedo esperar para tomarla. Ésta pequeña me excita de sobremanera... Quizás sea su manera de ser. Nunca he estado con una niña así de inocente. Será un regalo embestirla tan fuerte hasta que la pobre no pueda caminar. Además seré su primera vez, y nunca va a olvidarme. No puede ser más perfecto»

Ocultó sus perversos pensamientos dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermana.

—Claro, Alice.

—Ponte cómoda, Bella —le pidió la dueña del apartamento. Bella sonrió gentilmente y asintió. Los hermanos pasaron a una habitación alejada y Bella se sentó, bastante tensa por ocasionar una discusión, en un sillón individual de cuero blanco.

Entrelazó sus dedos y los reposó tranquilamente sobre sus piernas, sin embargo, después de unos segundos de no escuchar sonido alguno, sus oídos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar, los ahora casi gritos de los hermanos Cullen.

—_¡Es una niña, Edward! Por Dios, ¡Jamás pensé que podrías sobrepasar tu grado de afición al sexo!_

Bella dejó de respirar para oír mejor.

—_¡Baja la voz, Alice!_

—_¿Sabe ella el peligro que corre al estar contigo? ¿Sabe a lo que te dedicas?_

—_No, no sabe nada, y no tiene por que enterarse. En unas pocas semanas regresará de donde la traje y no volverá a saber nada de mí._

—_¿De dónde la trajiste? ¡¿Bella no vive aquí?! Oh, Dios mío, Edward. No me digas que la sacaste de su ciudad, o te juro que voy a matarte._

—_Oh Alice. ¡La chica está más que encantada aquí!_

—_¡No importa! Tiene dieciséis años y tu relación con la mafia puede costarle la vida_

La respiración de Bella se detuvo y sus manos, que antes reposaban tranquilas, comenzaron a temblar como si tuvieran un vibrador incrustado cuando examinó y entendió las palabras de Alice.

Mafia. Por eso Edward tenía tanto dinero. Por eso tenía una casa tan grande y también era la razón de que lo protegieran tanto.

El miedo se apoderó de ella inmediatamente cuando comprendió que Edward era un asesino. Le pagaban y pagaba para matar a las personas, Dios mío.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y buscó desesperadamente la salida.

«Dios, ¡Qué estúpida fui! ¿Por qué no quise huir? Soy tan idiota… debí haberme imaginado que Edward estaba involucrado en algo así_»_

Su corazón se encogió y lo primero en lo que pensó fue su madre. Tenía que llamarla en ese instante para comunicarle que estaba bien y que muy pronto volvería… no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo haría.

Edward y Alice seguían hablando en la habitación, pero Bella ya no se molestaba en seguir escuchando. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y tuvo que respirar con profundidad, pero procurando no hacer ruido. Cuanto más se tardaran, mejor.

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a adueñar de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se sintió de repente sofocada, todo cerrándose a su alrededor, como le había estado pasando desde su estadía con Edward. Buscó rápidamente un teléfono o un celular que le permitiera hablar con su madre, pero parecía que todo se había alejado de ella en esos segundos. Inesperadamente un chillido se escuchó en las paredes del apartamento, seguido de una voz. Eso sobresaltó a Bella y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y trató de calmarse. Antes de que los Cullen regresaran de la otra habitación, ella ya se había sentado en el mismo sillón en el que estaba al principio.

—_Hey, soy yo, Emmett. Abran la puerta._

Alice se veía enojada y Edward también. Ella oprimió, de mala gana, el botón para permitirle la entrada a Emmett y después volvió a ver a su hermano con terquedad.

Los temblores ya habían abandonado el cuerpo de Bella cuando Alice volvió con ella. Le dio una sonrisa de lo más amable, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún reproche hacía ella, si no hacía su hermano.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Alice—. Te ves muy pálida.

Bella asintió con rapidez, casi sin poder respirar, y entonces Emmett salió del ascensor.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el recién llegado—. ¿Por qué todos tan callados?

Le dio un beso en la frente a Alice, justo como había hecho Edward, y Bella se preguntó si los tres eran hermanos.

—Nos vamos, Bella —gruñó Edward. Estaba bastante irritado.

Ella no deseaba irse, para nada. Alice, en ese momento, le pareció la persona más confiable en aquél lugar, sin embargo, Edward estaba muy enojado, y en verdad le asustó la expresión que tenía en su rostro y su voz tensa.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Bella se quede aquí, hermanito? —preguntó Alice con fingida modestia.

Edward se dirigió hacia donde Bella estaba y bruscamente la tomó de la mano, para tirar de ella con violencia y hacer que ella siguiera su paso, con grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Emmett confundido.

—Edward es un pedófilo. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene la niña? Dieciséis.

—Cállate, Alice —dijo Edward con voz tensa y amarga—. Esta es la última vez que vengo a visitarte, de verdad. Y sé lo que hago, no te preocupes.

—¡¿Tiene dieciséis años?! —chilló Emmett, escandalizado. Alice asintió con la mirada en él y Edward rodó los ojos, enfadado. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Como si las chicas de dieciséis años no tuvieran sexo en los baños de la escuela, por Dios…

Oprimió el botón para la planta baja sin soltar la mano de Bella, y ninguno habló ni hizo ningún gesto.

Edward tenía apresada su mano tan fuertemente que le dolía. Trató de zafarse, pero él no movió ni un músculo para soltarla.

—Edward… me lastimas —dijo ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, y le sonrió suavemente. Aflojó un poco la mano de Bella de su agarre, pero no la soltó. —No me di cuenta.

—Edward —dijo ella al borde del llanto.—, quiero irme a casa.

* * *

¡Uh! ¿Cómo creen que se pondrá Edward después de eso? Muajajaja(6), les digo que a Bella se le va a armar… Lo demás lo dejo en su imaginación, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, de verdad. No hay pretexto ahora sí… en fin. Como se habrán dado cuenta, espero, ya cambié los nombres de los capítulos, a; Chapter #tatata, porque era una lata estar busque y busque una canción que pegara con el capítulo u.ú Pero bueno, no creo que importe mucho. Por cierto, puse una serie de imágenes de ésta historia en mi Perfil, pasen a verlas por favor. Las había buscado desde antes que comenzara la historia para inspirarme e imaginar las cosas cuando comencé a escribir, y el otro día las vi y decidí subirlas para ustedes. También estoy pensando seriamente en, en algunos capítulos, narrar desde Edward POV y Bella POV… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría? Háganmelo saber y ya veremos… A mí en lo personal me encantan los Edward POV'S :)

Y un último aviso; Esta historia tiene Beta. Encontré a mi salvación hace como una semana, me parece, y ha corregido todos los capítulos que he hecho –de esta historia.- Les recomiendo volver a leerlos, porque cambiamos el nombre de unos personajes por otros. Su cuenta en FF es Lei-Clln, y tiene una historia que me encanta llamada Our Little Secret, la amo, ya que es para gente con mentes pervertidas/calientes como yo (6) La historia está entre mis favoritas, pasen, lean y dejen un comentario. Son lemons de diferentes parejas, y están bien escritos.

Ahora sí, Bye. Besos.


	6. V

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**L**_a mandíbula de Edward se desencajó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido. Pero después sus ojos se oscurecieron, dándole un aspecto sombrío—. ¿Qué escuchaste, Isabella?

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó torpemente—. Sólo he dicho que quiero regresar a mi casa. Es estúpido estar aquí sin siquiera conocerte.

—¡Soy Edward Cullen! —rugió furioso, y ella se encogió del miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que Edward podía asesinarla ahí mismo.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero mi madre tiene cáncer y necesito cuidarla! —se excusó Bella, con una voz extremadamente temblorosa. Ambos salieron del elevador, Bella detrás de Edward. Éste, de repente, se volteó para encararla, sobresaltándola.

—¿Quieres irte? ¡Bien, vete! Cariño, estás sola en una ciudad que no conoces. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar antes de que regreses a mí? ¿dos días? ¿tres, si tienes suerte? —le habló con una voz macabra que le asustó hasta los huesos—. Pequeña Bella, Chicago es una ciudad de delincuencia —de pronto suavizó su voz—, si deseas irte, está bien, no te lo impediré. Pero mañana por la mañana al despertar, te encontrarías tirada en un callejón golpeada y sin ropa. ¿Quieres eso?

«Está bien», pensó Edward. «Que crea que soy el bueno aquí»

Bella se estremeció con sólo pensar aquello, pero necesitaba irse de ahí, si no, terminaría muerta.

—Puedo conseguir un trabajo—replicó.

Edward comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—Bella, no puedo dejar que te vayas. Sube al auto, por favor —dijo con una voz que pretendía ser calmada.

—No —se negó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward explotó y golpeó furiosamente con un puño el automóvil. La única cosa que no podía controlar era su temperamento. Incluso de pequeño sus padres lo habían mandado a cursos de relajación y superación personal, pero de nada habían servido—. ¡Sube al puto auto ahora mismo!

Bella, más que aterrorizada, lo hizo sin rechistar. Subió al auto rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Estuvo a punto de regresar corriendo con Alice. Se sentía segura con ella, puesto que no le agradaba para nada lo que Edward hacía.

Edward se subió al asiento del piloto, y, furioso, comenzó a manejar con un exceso de velocidad notable. Bella se puso rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, con las manos extremadamente temblorosas. Era increíble lo mucho que él se había transformado desde el ser amable y gentil al comienzo del día, a esto. Un hombre furioso, con una vena palpitante en la sien que Bella no había visto antes. Sus manos estaban tensas sobre el volante y ella tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento que lo hiciera enojar, así que decidió quedarse callada.

Emmett los seguía con su Jeep, detrás del Volvo, intentando igualar la velocidad que Edward llevaba, pero unos minutos después, sin razón aparente, estacionó su coche y trató de llamar a Edward a su celular.

—_¿Edward? Prepárate. Un policía viene detrás de ti._

Él cerró los ojos con frustración, y después golpeó con fuerza el duro material que constituía al Volvo, sobresaltando así a Bella. No mucho tiempo después, escucharon las sirenas de la patrulla acercarse. Edward se estacionó en un espacio cercano, asegurándose de que estaba permitido, y fingió una sonrisa perfecta antes de bajar el vidrio. La respiración de Bella se había vuelto errática y comenzó a idear un plan para pedirle ayuda al oficial de manera que Edward no se diera cuenta.

La patrulla se estacionó frente a ellos y un hombre robusto salió desde ella. Se dirigió al Volvo con tranquilidad, y se paró a un lado de la puerta de Edward.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, oficial? —preguntó Edward con fingida cordialidad.

—Amigo, el límite de velocidad en la ciudad es de noventa kilómetros por hora. Va a 150. ¿Podría explicarme por qué?

Edward rió suavemente.

—Lo siento. Mi hermanita tiene una cita con el dentista y vamos veinte minutos tarde. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba. Lo siento, oficial, pagaré la multa.

La mirada de Bella hacia el oficial trataba de hacer entender que necesitaba ayuda.

—Necesito su identificación y permiso de conducir.

—Claro.

Edward estiró la mano hacia la gaveta que estaba frente al asiento de Bella, y sacó ambas tarjetas —las cuales, obviamente, llevaban datos falsos—para entregárselas al oficial.

—¿La señorita está bien? —preguntó el hombre extrañado. Edward volteó a verla, y contestó:

—Sí, sólo está un poco nerviosa por la consulta. No le gusta ir.

—Oh, entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo con mis hijas y el doctor. Sólo lo nombro y corren a esconderse… muy bien, creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar —le devolvió las tarjetas—, pero por favor, disminuya la velocidad.

—Claro, oficial.

—Suerte con el dentista. Adiós.

Edward asintió con una última sonrisa, y puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward, Bella se echó a correr hacia ella, dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a la buena Charlotte. Ni siquiera se giró para ver a Edward, sólo corrió a la casa.

—¡Charlotte! —llamó con pánico.

—No hay nadie en la casa, Bella —le explicó Edward—, solo Peter.

Bella se quedó fría en su lugar. No dijo nada porque no sabía cómo excusarse.

—Siéntate. Vamos a hablar.

Bella tomó asiento en una silla que Edward extendió para ella.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? —musitó Edward con suavidad, con la intención de hacerla relajar.

Ella dudó antes de contestar. No le creía absolutamente nada.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Escuchaste la conversación con mi hermana, ¿No es así? —inquirió él.

—No fue mi intención…

—Lo sé. Mi hermana no es una mujer muy callada —él rió suavemente—. Sólo… olvida todo esto, ¿Bien?

Bella asintió sin atreverse a darle una respuesta que no quería.

—Muy bien —Edward se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado—. Voy a salir con Emmett. Regresaré en un par de horas. Ponte cómoda.

Bella asintió rápidamente y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—Si necesitas algo… si alguien viene, llámame. Mi número está grabado en el teléfono, sólo tienes que oprimir 1.

Asintió de nuevo, y cerró la puerta cuando Edward salió. Él y Emmett subieron a un auto diferente de los que Bella había visto, y había un chofer esperándolos en él.

Edward, antes de subir, se acercó al hombre que cuidaba la puerta y le dijo algo que Bella no alcanzó a entender.

—_Peter, no la dejes salir._

—Así que, ¿tenemos algo nuevo? —preguntó Edward a sus hombres.

—Sí, señor —contestó Mike—. La semana pasada nos ordenó que vigiláramos a Eleazar Denali. Ben ha mandado un informe. Tuvo reuniones con Marco Vulturi tres veces esta semana…

Garrett interrumpió: —Embry y Quil encontraron a Cayo charlando con Zafrina y sus chicas en Boston. También dijeron que habían estado frecuentándose mucho, pero aún no saben por qué.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Manténganlos vigilados. ¿Algo de James y su gente?

—Sí —contestó Seth—. Se unieron dos personas más. Jasper Hale y Alec Ricci. No sabemos nada de ellos.

—¿Entonces cuántos son en total?

—Son ocho y contando. El líder, James Gigandet, el beta, Laurent Gathegi, Victoria Lefevre, quien parece ser la chica de Gigandet, María Rodríguez, una mujer mexicana, Bree y Riley Bright, hermanos, Jasper Hale y Alec Ricci.

—Bien. ¿Alguien tiene algo más? —nadie respondió nada—. Perfecto. Caballeros, nos vemos la próxima semana. Si algo sucede no duden en llamarme.

Los hombres comenzaron a levantarse de las sillas donde estaban sentados y recogieron los documentos que tenían sobre los escritorios.

Se encontraban en el salón de conferencias, situado por las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí se reunían cada para discutir información o para recibir órdenes de Edward. Eran once hombres que operaban por diferentes partes de Chicago. Se enteraban de cualquier delito que sucedía en la ciudad y lo investigaban a fondo. Era el mismo modo de operación que realizaban los otros clanes.

Emmett apareció de pronto al lado de Edward, con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Eddie? Jessica quiere hablar contigo —Edward clavó intimidantemente la mirada en él. Odiaba ese sobrenombre y era la manera en que Jessica lo apodaba. No importaba cuantas veces Edward le decía que odiaba ese sobrenombre, ella lo seguía llamando así. Y estaba más que seguro que era sólo para sacarlo de quicio.

—¡Dile que no estoy! —susurró.

—Lo siento. Ya le dije que estaba contigo —Edward bufó con enfado y tomó su iPhone.

—_¿Eddie? ¿Eddie, estás ahí? _—Edward comenzó a odiarla vagamente por su horrible voz, causante de dolores de cabeza. Quizás lo único bueno de Jessica era su cuerpo, el cual había sometido a varias operaciones —pagadas por Edward, claro—.

—Sí, Jessica —contestó con voz cansada—. ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que no me gusta que me llames cuando estoy trabajando.

—_Pues nunca sé cuándo estás trabajando_ —respondió molesta—. _En fin, sólo llamo para avisarte que iré a visitarte la próxima semana. Estás en Chicago, ¿cierto?_

—No es buena idea que vengas a visitarme, Jessica.

—_Bien, tomaré eso como un sí. ¡Nos vemos!_ —terminó la llamada.

—Jodida loca —susurró Edward lleno de rabia—. ¡Jodida loca!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett con voz dulce—. ¿Tu novia te arruino el nuevo polvo?

—Cállate, idiota. ¿Tenemos algún compromiso el lunes?

«Sí, sí»

—No —contestó Emmett cuando revisó la agenda, y unos segundos después dos hoyuelos juguetones aparecieron en sus mejillas—. Pero hay reuniones el domingo y el martes. ¡Eres un tipo con suerte!

Edward se pasó con frustración las manos por todo el rostro mientras salían y se dirigían a la limosina negra.

—Dios… arregla algo.

—¿Por qué no sales con Bella y Alice? Quizás así podrías arreglar un poco las cosas con tu hermana —sugirió—. Alice está de verdad molesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya se le pasará. Y Bella… bueno, está un poco estresada este día.

—¡Oh! Se enteró, ¿verdad?

—Sí… escuchó toda la conversación con Alice y se puso histérica. Quería irse, pero le dije que no. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir un trabajo.

—¿No crees que pudo haberse ido mientras no estabas en tu casa? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estúpido. Claro que le dije a Peter que no la dejara salir —contestó—. Es muy reprimida, ¿sabes? No sé si…

—Oh, ¡vamos! Las más reprimidas son las que más te sorprenden.

Ambos rieron con morbosidad, y subieron al auto.

—Por cierto, quiero que investigues a ese chico Hale. Le diré a Mike que se mantenga al tanto del otro tipo… ¿Alec Ricci?

—Sí —contestó Emmett—. Comenzaré a averiguar sobre Hale hoy mismo, no te preocupes. No creo que encuentre mucho, es nuevo en el negocio —añadió.

—No importa. Ya sabes que me gusta tenerlos vigilados.

Emmett asintió, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

—Me iré en mi Jeep —avisó—, lo dejé estacionado por aquí el otro día. Tengo que llevarlo a casa.

Edward asintió y, aunque no quería pasar solo el viaje a casa, no dijo nada. Sólo se encaminó al coche y le recordó a Emmett llamarle si pasaba algo.

A medio camino, Edward bajó la ventanilla que lo separaba del conductor y le pidió que se estacionara frente a un restaurant de comida rápida. De seguro la comida se había acabado entre las tres amas de casa, y no estaba de humor para cocinar nada.

Ordenó por la ventanilla del coche y le entregaron su pedido rápidamente cuando vieron el auto en el que se transportaba. También pidió algo para Bella por si se le antojaba cenar algo. Pero ella estaba tan asustada que ya no aceptaría nada proveniente de él.

Llegó a su hogar después de treinta minutos, sólo para provocarse otro disgusto en el día.

Segundos después de que Edward y su ostentoso medio de transporte salieron de la propiedad, y el portón se cerró detrás de él, Bella corrió a buscar el teléfono. Con las manos temblorosas, marcó los dígitos correspondientes a su casa en Phoenix, y esperó impaciente a que su madre contestara.

—¡Contesta, mamá, contesta!

Pero Renée no contestaba, y Bella pensó lo peor. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo a su madre mientras no estaba? ¿Quién la ayudaría a hacer las compras? ¿A cocinar? Edward le había dicho que estaba dándole una "pensión" a su madre, pero no podía sostenerse de esa idea. Edward era un hombre muy mentiroso, lo había comprobado con la visita de aquel policía.

Su madre no contestó, para horror de Bella, así que decidió llamarle a su buena amiga Ángela. Marcó el número y esperó.

—_¿Sí?_

—¿Ángela? Soy yo, Bella.

Escuchó cómo su amiga suspiraba con sorpresa.

—_¿Bella? ¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Hoy fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no habías regresado desde ayer. Está muy preocupada. ¿Necesitas que pase a recogerte a algún lugar? ¿Dónde estás?_

—¡No! ¡Ángela, escúchame! Estoy en Chicago. Ayer, cuando iba a trabajar, un tipo llegó y me hizo respirar algo que me durmió. Cuando desperté estaba en un avión con un hombre que dice llamarse Edward Cullen, pero no estoy segura de que ese sea su verdadero nombre. ¡Ángela, el tipo es un delincuente! Me compró un montón de ropa y quiere…

—_¿Bella? ¿Bella, inhalaste cocaína?_

—¡No, no! —contestó Bella desesperada, al borde de la locura—. Todo lo que te digo es verdad, Ángela.

—_Isabella, ¿Estás sola? ¿Hay alguien contigo en este momento?_

—¡Demonios, Áng! Escúchame. ¿Mi mamá está bien? —decidió dejar de explicarle, le tomaría mucho tiempo y su mayor preocupación era su madre —. ¿Le sucedió algo? Traté de llamarle, pero no contesta el teléfono.

—_No. Hoy fui a visitarla y está igual que siempre. De hecho, recibió un montón de dinero ayer por la noche. Me dijo que cuando despertó, estaba en la mesa junto con una canasta de despensa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegabas, pensó que quizás tenía que ver con tu desaparición y trató de llevarlo todo a la policía, pero la convencí de que lo guardara por si habías sido tú quien lo mandó._

—Dile que se lo quede. Que lo use para cualquier cosa que necesite —no le importaba si era dinero sucio, al fin de cuentas, era dinero y su madre lo necesitaba más que nadie ahora que no se encontraba con ella.

—_Bien. Bueno, no te preocupes. Tu mamá fue a hacerse el chequeó mensual con el doctor. Yo la llevé y pasaré a recogerla en media hora. Ahora tú contéstame, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Bebiste anoche?_

—¡No! —comenzaba a cansarse de negar y negar—. Estoy en Chicago. Edward me dejó aquí sola por unas horas. Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo. Necesito que cuides a mi madre mientras yo no estoy ahí. Usen el dinero que mi madre se encontró. No se sorprendan si de un día para otro encuentran más. ¡Ángela, prométeme que cuidarás a mi mamá!

—_Sabes que lo haré. Pero, Bella…_

—Adiós, Ángela. Dile a mi mamá que no se preocupe, que estoy bien. Las amo. Adiós.

Sin querer desperdiciar más tiempo, y mucho más aliviada, colgó y marcó el número de la policía de Chicago. Quizás ellos podrían ayudarla.

—_Policía de Chicago, buenas tardes_ —respondió una mujer.

—Oficial, ¡Necesito ayuda! Un hombre…

La mujer interrumpió, con voz enfadada: _—. Señorita, ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

—Tengo diecisiete —contestó atropelladamente—. Señora, escúcheme. Un criminal…

—_¿Hay algún mayor de edad con quien pueda hablar en este momento?_

—¡No! Un hombre me tiene secuestrada, su nombre es…

La mujer rió amargamente.

—_Claro, y te dejó un teléfono para que lo reportaras a la policía _—interrumpió con sarcasmo.

—¡Me dejó sola por unas horas! —respondió histéricamente.

—_Señorita, agradecería que dejara de llamar a la policía para hacer estúpidas bromas. Si vuelve a llamar, rastrearemos el número y pasará la noche en la cárcel._

—¡No, no! Es verdad…

—_Tenga un buen día _—y colgó.

—¡No, espere! —gritó Bella con angustia, pero la línea ya se había cortado.

Decidió no lamentarse. Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo de la ausencia de Edward porque estaba segura de que no se le presentaría otra oportunidad así. Decidió salir por la puerta de atrás. La casa estaba rodeada por el jardín, pero por la parte de atrás, cuando el pasto cuidadosamente cortado se acababa, había una gran barda con púas en la cima. Así que tenía que escalarla, y saltar. Edward no tenía ningún vecino, excepto Emmett, quien, de cualquier manera, estaba algunos kilómetros alejado. El terreno tenía carretera de cemento, pero por los extremos había una pequeña porción de bosque templado.

«Caminaré un poco y cuando llegue a la ciudad, pediré un taxi y compraré un boleto para irme a Phoenix» pensó. «… ¿Pero cómo voy a conseguir el dinero?»

Comenzó a buscar efectivo en los cajones, pero robar no estaba en su naturaleza y se sentía mal por ello. Dejaba todos los cajones que abría medio abiertos, haciendo la evidencia obvia. No encontró nada, así que decidió subir y buscar.

Entró a todas las habitaciones. El primero a la izquierda era un cuarto de estudio. Había una ostentosa computadora, un escritorio con varios papeles sobre él, y un montón de libros sobre los grandes estantes en las paredes. Se acercó al escritorio y trató de abrir los cajones de éste, pero estaban cerrados con llave. Intentó forzarlos, pero desistió después de darse cuenta de que la cerradura era pesada y metálica.

Salió de la habitación y pasó al siguiente cuarto, enfrente del estudio. Parecía un cuarto de juegos. Había una mesa de billar en el centro, y en el fondo un gran sillón de piel roja que estaba frente a un enorme televisor conectado a varias video-consolas. A un lado, había una gran torre de video-juegos con controles de diferentes formas. También, a un lado de la mesa de billar, había una mesa de póker y una mesa de mini-fútbol, y un pequeño mini-bar.

Fue a la cocina por una bolsa de plástico, y cuando la encontró, volvió hacia aquella habitación y comenzó a meter todos los video-juegos y las consolas. Seguramente podía vender aquellos artefactos en la calle o en alguna tienda y ganar algo de dinero.

Sin desear perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde había una puerta que daba al patio trasero. De esa manera el guardia no la vería y tendría más tiempo para correr.

Salió al patio y tropezó con sus pies un par de veces, haciéndose daño, pero volvía a levantarse y continuaba corriendo. La barda estaba hecha de alambre con púas arriba, pero sería fácil escalarlo.

Hizo bola la bolsa de plástico, y con mucha fuerza la aventó hacia el otro lado de la barda. Afortunadamente, quedó sostenida por uno de los alambres que había en la parte de arriba, o si no, los aparatos se habrían roto.

Posicionó sus pies en los huecos de los alambres, y comenzó a subir. Primero una pierna, y luego otra. Se sostenía con las manos.

Las primeras dos veces cayó al suelo. Tenía algunas cortaduras en los brazos, pero a la tercera, lo logró. Cuando estuvo arriba, el pánico la invadió y se sintió mareada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sin querer apretó las manos alrededor de las púas. La sangre comenzó a fluir pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para sentir el dolor. Los cortes se volvieron profundos y cuando vio la sangre dejó de aferrarse a ellos. Limpió la sangre con el fino vestido que unas horas antes le había gustado tanto, tomó la bolsa y saltó.

Cayó de espaldas, por lo que el golpe no le hizo mucho daño. Sólo unos minutos de dolor, y continuó corriendo.

**1 HORA DESPUÉS**

—¡No, no! —lloriqueó Bella—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Bella, obedéceme! ¡Estás armando un escándalo!

Peter se había dado cuenta de la huída de Bella minutos después de que ésta se había ido. Fue a revisar que estuviera dentro de la casa, pero estaba vacía. Cuando salió al patio encontró las púas manchadas de sangre y llamó rápidamente a su jefe.

Edward siguió los rastros de Bella por todo el bosque con su motocicleta, sin tardar en llegar a la ciudad. La pequeña ladrona había robado cosas de su casa, y estaba en una tienda de Blockbuster vendiéndolo todo.

En cuanto lo vio, ella se echó para atrás y comenzó a correr, saliendo de la tienda rápidamente.

Ahora estaban en medio de la calle, él la tenía tomada de la muñeca, preocupado por el espectáculo que estaban dando. Bella lloraba y Edward trataba de tranquilizarla, pero con aquella actitud sólo conseguía asustarla más.

La tomó por ambas muñecas, ignorando la sangre que había en ellas, y la hizo subir a la ostentosa motocicleta.

—¡Cálmate, mujer! Por Dios —Edward le puso el casco a ella, y suavemente pasó sus pequeñas manos para que rodearan su cintura—. Tranquilízate. Agárrate bien.

Bella volvió a sollozar con suavidad, y apretó los brazos —ahora ya sentía el dolor de las púas en sus manos— en torno a Edward.

A no muchos metros de ese lugar, María y Bree tomaban tranquilamente una taza de café en un Starbucks situado en el centro de la ciudad.

Aquellos últimos días de planeación habían sido agotadores y necesitaban un poco de aire fresco. Victoria y James habían aprovechado el fin de semana libre de trabajo, y habían decidido irse a un hotel desde la tarde del día anterior y aún no regresaban. Laurent había ido a conseguir un par de putas en alguna esquina, y no tenían idea de lo que Jasper estaba haciendo. Quizás se encontraba en su departamento o de visita con su hermana. María iría a buscarlo más tarde.

—James y yo hemos estado haciéndolo estas últimas semanas. Pobre Victoria. ¡Piensa que su novio es un santo! —comentó Bree con desdén. Al ver que María no le contestaba, y parecía que ni siquiera la escuchaba, le chasqueó dos dedos frente al rostro, a la altura de los ojos.

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Has estado escuchando lo que te digo?

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó María con enfado—. Sí te estaba escuchando. Te has tirado a James estas semanas. ¡Me importa tanto! —añadió sarcástica.

Bree rodó los ojos y sus ojos se posaron en sus uñas perfectamente pintadas.

—¿Y cómo es la cosa con Jasper? ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta!

María sonrió.

—Nada. He estado con él un par de veces.

—¿Y cómo es "estar con él"? —preguntó Bree. Tener sexo con Jasper era una de sus fantasías, aunque sabía que jamás se haría realidad. Jasper y ella se odiaban.

—Los mejores dos polvos de mi vida. Aún me duele un poco, a decir verdad —confesó—. Iré a buscarlo más tarde.

—Espero que James vuelva pronto… —Bree suspiró, y María le dijo con malicia:

—No creo que después de estos dos días con Victoria te preste mucha atención. Solamente te hizo caso porque Victoria y él habían peleado y no se acostaban desde hace semanas.

Bree la miró con hastío, y después desvió la mirada.

—María, ¿no es ese Edward Cullen? —preguntó en voz baja. María inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver en la misma dirección que Bree.

—Sí —contestó después de que analizó al hombre—. ¿Pero quién es esa chica?

—No lo sé —respondió Bree—. No es de las mujeres que frecuenta. Jamás la había visto.

—¿Traes la cámara fotográfica? —preguntó María.

—Sí… ¿para qué la necesitas? —respondió mientras acercaba su bolso y sacaba la funda de la cámara.

—Sólo dámela —dijo la otra. Bree se la ofreció sobre la mesa y rápidamente la sacó de la funda.

Comenzó a tomar fotos de aquella chica que estaba con Edward Cullen. De seguro podía proporcionarles información, que era lo que más necesitaban.

* * *

¡Perdón! No me odien, por favor:$ Ya sé que esta vez la tardanza fue exagerada, no hay excusas. Pero pues, bueno, en vacaciones no tuve tiempo de escribir porque me iba de vaga casi todos los días, y también tuve que salir de la ciudad (Yo no quería, mi papá me obligó ¬¬)

Pero bueno, ya no las aburriré con eso. Solo quiero decir unas cositas más.

Creo que mucha gente no se enteró, pero PEQUEÑOS SECRETOS no fue borrada por plagio. Me llegaron cerca de 60 mensajes privados preguntando qué había sucedido… ya había perdido la inspiración con la historia, así que decidí borrarla y darme un tiempo. VOY A TERMINARLA, no se preocupen. Y ya que esté finalizada, con epílogo y todo, pondré el link de descarga —como documento de Word— en mi perfil, y lo avisaré.

www . plap . foros . ws/t2443/pequenos-secretos-por-cullenobsession/

En ese foro comenzaron a discutir si la historia era plagio o no. Como lo borré, pensaron que me habían amenazado, o algo, y que para que no borraran mi cuenta había eliminado la historia. También, una chica pidió que le dieran una revisión a esta historia porque "como que le sonaba que no era de mi autoría"…

Y lo peor es que yo servía a esa comunidad… ya había reportado unos plagios y tengo una cuenta ahí, no se imaginan, fue como una apuñalada en la espalda. Y bueno, en fin, me gustaría recalcar unas cuantas cosas; (también las puse en aquel foro, y cuando las leyeron, pidieron disculpas y bloquearon el tema por falta de pruebas de que las historias eran plagios) .

-No borré Pequeños Secretos por qué "era plagio". Al final, la chica que me acusó se retractó y me pidió disculpas, y subí otra nota de autor (sé que están prohibidas, pero ¿Qué más da? Era para avisar que iba a borrar la historia) donde aclaré que borraría la historia, pero volvería a publicarla cuando estuviera terminada, pues ya estaba teniendo muchos problemas para escribir los capítulos y me daba cosa dejar a las lectoras sin nada.  
Lo digo una vez más; **La chica que me acusó, Mónica, pidió disculpas, aceptó que vino en mala onda y se retractó de las cosas que había dicho. Al final se convenció de que no era Plagio.**

-Al no revelar el nombre del manga en el que baso esta historia, mis intenciones no son recibir halagos ni llevarme el crédito ni nada de eso.  
LA BELLA DE LA BESTIA no es mi idea, para nada. Pueden ver el disclaimer en cada capítulo. En la introducción aclaré que era un manga de donde me basaba, y si no quise poner el nombre del manga es porque sabía que todo el mundo correría a descargarlo e iban a espantarse con el final, pero SI tengo pensado dejar el nombre y los links de descarga para quien quiera leer la historia original. Bueno, para ahorrarme más problemas, diré el nombre. La historia se llama HAOU AIREN, POR MAYU SHINJO. (no olviden que los finales serán diferentes, aquél es tristísimo, y éste terminará feliz ^^. El desarrollo tampoco será completamente igual, pero si tendrán algunas semejanzas)

Cada palabra que sale de mis historias es mía, y si Pequeños Secretos hubiera sido adaptación de "Amor con un Desconocido", habría aclarado al principio que nada me pertenecía, que la idea|historia no era mía como hice con este fanfic.

Y ya no pongo nada más, porque de verdad me enojo.

En fin, quiero darles las gracias a **Lei-Clln, **mi beta adorada que, a pesar de tener exámenes, se tomó el tiempo para revisar el capítulo, y a **Leon Jact, **mi nueva beta con énfasis en la ortografía =). ¡PASEN POR SUS HISTORIAS Y TRADUCCIONES! Y si les gustó el capítulo, agradézcanles a ellas.

Ya, dejo de aburrirlas (¿os?) con esto. Besos, y trataré de actualizar pronto, pero ya saben, no confíen en mi…

Una cosita más; estoy trabajando en un One-shot que será complemento de esta historia —no será necesario leerla— sobre la vida de Emily desde que Sam le propuso matrimonio y la dejó por Leah, hasta que se convirtió en amante de Edward. ¡Espérenlo pronto! Será para llorar.

¿reviews =)? Espero que sí, es la cosa más larga que he escrito u_u.


	7. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN:**

_**S**_inceramente, comenzaba a cuestionarme si el haber traído a Bella era una buena idea. La niña era muy deseable, pero estaba dando muchos problemas y parecía no ceder. Esta mañana me había excedido un poco al tratarla con tanta rudeza y gritarle, pero era algo que no podía evitar en mí. Aunque, por supuesto, su reacción después de eso fue totalmente comprensible. ¡Había sido secuestrada por un mafioso! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se asustaría? Su vida corría peligro cada segundo por el sólo hecho de conocerme. Ahora las probabilidades de que me dejara tomarla eran nulas, y estaba seguro de que se pondría muy a la defensiva, al menos cerca de mí. Me puse furioso cuando me enteré de que había escapado de la casa, en las narices de Peter, y peor aún ¡llevándose varias de mis pertenencias! No me importaba volver a comprarlas, el dinero, sobre todas las cosas, me sobraba. Lo que me molestaba era la ingratitud de la muchacha hacia mí. Le había comprado cosas, me había portado bien con ella, ¿no? No tenía razón alguna para temerme.

Sin dudar salí a buscarla, la estúpida niña corría demasiado peligro estando sola y siendo tan deseable, en una ciudad como Chicago, llena de delincuencia y vicios. En aquellos momentos ella no me agradaba mucho, pero después de todo, yo tenía el suficiente corazón —y valor de responsabilidad—, para ir por ella e impedir que le pasara algo. Por supuesto, todo se complicó cuando comenzó a armar un escándalo. No me gustaba causar alboroto en los lugares a los que iba, debido a quién era y lo que podía pasar si las autoridades me encontraban, y eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo. Armar un escándalo en medio de la ciudad. Toda la gente nos observaba y yo trataba de hacerla recapacitar, y convencerla de venir conmigo. Supongo que al final se asustó y decidió dejar de luchar. La subí en la motocicleta, enojado, y nos fuimos de nuevo a casa.

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando al hacer eso, Bella?! —exploté una vez que estábamos dentro de la casa. En esta semana había tenido más disgustos que los que normalmente tenía en un mes. Ella me miró fríamente, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado en el camino.

—¡Estás enfermo! ¿¿Cómo puedes tenerme cautiva de esta manera?? —me preguntó furiosa. Como una pequeña gatita tratando de ser un león. La expresión de su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo tenso, en una posición de defensa, me hicieron sonreír sombríamente.

—Cálmate, _gatita_. Soy yo quien debería de estar enojado. No sabía que tenías tendencias cleptómanas —me burlé. Ella me miró ácidamente.

—¡Voy a reportarte! Vas a irte a la cárcel por hacerme esto.

Me carcajeé.

—Pequeña Bella, la policía come de la palma de mi mano. Estamos en el año dos mil nueve. La corrupción rige al mundo.

—¡Te odio! —estaba enojada. En cualquier momento comenzaría a lanzar cosas a diestra y siniestra.

En ese momento frotó sus manos contra el sucio vestido, que antes se veía delicioso en ella. Al hacer aquello, lo manchó de sangre y me di cuenta de que estaba herida. Debían de haber sido las púas de la barda. Aún así, la niña había tenido suerte; esas púas eran eléctricas y Peter había olvidado encenderlas.

—Ven aquí —le dije—. Déjame ver tus manos, cariño.

Ella se rehusó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus pequeños labios se fruncieron en un lindo puchero.

—¡No!

—Demonios, ¡odio que te comportes así! Trato de ofrecerte ayuda.

—Me moriré por tu culpa —me respondió ácidamente.

—No, no te vas a morir. Voy a cuidarte.

Se puso rabiosa. Soltó un grito desesperado, golpeó el suelo con los pies, y entonces gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus grandes ojos. ¡Dios, no! Si hay algo en el mundo que no soporto es una mujer llorando. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, desordenándolo más.

—No hagas eso —ordené, como si ella fuera a hacerme caso. Me acerqué y tomé sus manos. Estaban manchadas con sangre seca y podía divisar las pequeñas hendiduras que el metal había causado.

—Te pondré un poco de alcohol para que no se infecte —le avisé. Ya tenía experiencia con este tipo de heridas y de cómo curarlas: más de una vez había llegado a casa con una bala enterrada en el brazo o en alguna otra parte no vital de mi cuerpo. Cuando las heridas eran graves tenía que ir al hospital, donde me atendían rápidamente.

Fui a la sala de estar: en el mini-bar que había ahí tenía un poco de alcohol desinfectante guardado en la estantería de abajo, así que doblé mis rodillas y saqué la botella, junto con un poco de algodón.

—Eres una tonta —la regañé—. No debiste hacer eso.

Ella se estremeció, y me dejó revisar sus manos. Debían de dolerle mucho.

Mojé el algodón con el alcohol, e insensiblemente lo froté contra su mano. No fue mi intención, pero normalmente así lo hacía, ya estaba acostumbrado a usar ese método de manera brusca en mí. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor y se alejó de mí.

—Dámelo, por favor. Yo lo haré.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. Es solo que acostumbro a hacerlo así, nunca había…

—Está bien —me cortó—. Sólo dámelo.

Entendí que había regresado a su posición defensiva, así que sin educación, le arrojé el algodón y el alcohol. Se sentó en la mesa y con suavidad comenzó a limpiar sus manos, soltando pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando. Cerré mis ojos e imagine esos quejidos de una diferente forma: yo, penetrándola con mucha fuerza, y ella, gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de mí. La fantasía comenzó a desarrollarse más detalladamente en mi cabeza.

-----

—_¿Edward? —Bella se acercó hacia mí, con su tierna mirada de cachorro, y esos deliciosos labios rosas fruncidos en un puchero—. Lo siento. No debí de haberme comportado así._

_Mi expresión se suavizó._

—_Está bien, cariño. Te asustaste, es normal. _

—_Sí… pero te he causado tantos problemas. De seguro ahora mismo debes de estar odiándome —la niña estaba al borde del llanto._

—_Cariño, no —la tranquilicé—. No podría odiarte ni aunque quisiera. _

_Ella sonrió un poco._

—_Me imagino que estás muy cansado. En los últimos dos días no has hecho otra cosa más que lidiar conmigo._

—_Sí, sí estoy algo cansado. Pero no de ti, bebé. Claro que no. _

—_¿Por qué no subes y descansas un poco? Yo iré en un minuto contigo, solo necesito ir al baño —la seductora sonrisa de Bella era un indicio de sus intenciones. Sin rechistar me fui a la habitación, en el camino me quité el saco y comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, exponiendo mi marcado torso. Iba a explotar por la emoción. Por fin se entregaría a mí._

_Para cuando pisé la habitación, sólo tenía los pantalones y zapatos puestos._

_Me recosté en la amplia cama, y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba a Bella. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza, y me mantuve en esa posición hasta que sentí en colchón hundirse. De pronto Bella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, y se sentó sobre mis caderas. Era muy ligera, la niña. Abrí mis ojos: Bella veía mi pecho con adoración. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, se acercó para besarme. Jamás pensé que ella tomaría la iniciativa, pero lo hizo y fue genial. Sus labios se sentían muy suaves contra los míos, eran pequeños pero carnosos, y sabían a cereza. Sólo atiné a succionarlos una y otra vez, disfrutando del sabor._

—_Mmmhh —se quejó ella cuando succioné demasiado fuerte—. Pobre bebé… —me dijo con dulzura—. Has trabajado tanto, sin tener ni un poco de paz. No te preocupes, yo voy a encargarme de quitarte todo ese peso de encima._

_-----_

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? —la verdadera Bella me sacó de mis ensoñaciones: yo me encontraba en el sillón frente al televisor y ella en la cocina, con su mano bajo el grifo. Mi pene estaba duro dentro de mis pantalones, aunque no en su límite.

Antes de levantarme, le sonreí y después le di la espalda, para que así no viera mi erección.

—Sí, Bella… escucha, iré a recostarme un poco a la habitación —levantó rápidamente su mirada, con sus ojos brillando. «No, lo siento, pequeña. No hay manera de que salgas»

—Si necesitas algo… —ni siquiera terminé mi oración, subí rápidamente por las escaleras, sin querer que mi erección bajara. Atravesé el pasillo con pasos apresurados, desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones en el camino. Entré, cerré la puerta y me encaminé al baño. Cuando estuve ahí, me despojé de mi ropa, y entré a la regadera con agua caliente.

-----

—_Mmmhh… Bella, no tienes que hacer nada. Podemos esperar._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

—_¿Esperar? ¿Para qué? _

_Tragué saliva. Quería ser bueno con ella, ¡demonios! Y lo estaba complicando todo._

_Posé mis manos sobre sus caderas cuando comenzó a moverse sobre mi hinchado sexo. No me dejaba pensar con claridad, y si íbamos a hacerlo, yo tomaría el control._

—_Eres virgen, ¿no? Cualquier virgen quiere que su primera vez sea especial._

_Me sonrió dulcemente._

—_Si eres tú, entonces es perfecto._

_Una sonrisa maligna adorna su angelical rostro cuando le sonrío con satisfacción. La niña cree que me está dominando._

—_Te lo voy a meter hasta que te duelan las entrañas._

—_Mmmmh, ¡sí! —lloriqueó con satisfacción. Ella aún está sobre mis caderas, pero no pude soportar la posición. Me impedía tocarla con libertad, así que sin delicadeza alguna la rodé para que estuviera debajo de mí. Me comencé a quitar el costoso cinturón negro, y después lo lancé sin importarme mucho donde cayera. _

—_Me imagino cómo sería tenerte dentro de mí… —susurró Bella, cerrando sus ojos y relajando su cuello—. Bien adentro… tan grueso y largo —metió dos de sus escurridizos deditos en su boca._

—_Sí, mi niña. Nunca nadie te lo va a hacer tan bien. Serás incapaz de disfrutar el sexo con otra persona que no sea yo. _

_Acercó sus manos al botón de mis pantalones y me los quitó con desesperación. Llevaba unos bóxers negros que ella, por el momento, no se molestó en quitar._

_Dirigí mis manos a sus muslos tersos, eran increíblemente suaves y se sentían perfectos para mis manos. Estaban cremosos y de un color blanco aperlado, igual que toda su piel. _

—_Te voy a quitar este vestido, está hecho un desastre. _

_Ella sólo emitió un sonido que tomé como algo positivo. Acerqué mis manos al cierre y lo bajé, para pasar mis manos por sus delgados hombros y hacer que los tirantes cayeran. Por último tiré del vestido sobre sus muslos, haciendo que éste se resbalara por la suavidad de su piel. Su ropa interior era sencilla, pero le quedaba sensualmente virginal. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y sus labios rosas e hinchados por tanto besar. Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era una imagen que quedaría tatuada en mi mente por el resto de mi vida._

—_Quítamelo todo, vamos —me pidió ella._

—_Espera, cariño… esto no es asunto de cinco minutos —le respondí._

_Se acerco a mí e hizo que me levantara de la cama, y entonces quitó los bóxers, sin ningún tipo de suavidad, —cosa que agradecí profundamente ya que mi miembro rogaba por su libertad—._

—_Quiero probarte… —dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas—, pero tendrás que decirme cómo hacerlo —cuando bajó su vista a mi longitud, su respiración se detuvo. Miró mi pene con adoración, y luego se relamió los labios._

—_No tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Ni siquiera… ahhhm… —cerré mis ojos después de aquella perturbadora visión: Bella había sacado su pequeña lengua rosa, y había dado un tímido lengüetazo a mi glande hinchado. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando lo hizo de nuevo, y sentí como el pre-semen caliente cubría mi punta._

—_¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó Bella curiosa._

—_Es pre-semen, cariño —le respondí con suavidad. Acerco sus curiosos deditos, y empapó dos de ellos con el líquido para después llevárselos a la boca. Lo saboreó sensualmente con los ojos cerrados, y estuve cerca de un orgasmo por aquello._

—_Es amargo, Edward… —se quejó._

—_Sí, amor. No tienes que probarlo si no te gusta..._

—_Quiero hacerlo —me respondió con sus grandes ojos de cachorro viéndome. _

—_Muy bien, amor, abre tu boquita y toma todo lo que puedas —le pedí. Se acercó, y vaciló un poco, pero después me tomó en su pequeña boca y sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Pasó su lengua por la punta para limpiar los restos del pre-semen que tanto anhelaba. Mi cabeza cayó suavemente hacia atrás, y puse una de mis manos sobre su cabello para guiarla. Bajé mi vista y vi como sus gordos labios envolvían mi glande y un poco más de mi longitud. Era hermoso. Ninguna mujer nunca había sido capaz de tomarme completamente dentro de su boca o de su interior, pero mientras tuvieran manos ágiles todo estaba bien. Era obvio que a Bella tendría que enseñarle todo aquello._

_Empujé suavemente su cabeza, desesperado por sentirla un poco más. Ella aferró sus manos a mis muslos, pero no se quejó: al contrario, su lengua comenzó a jugar con la parte de mi pene que estaba dentro de su boquita caliente. La sensación era maravillosa, jamás lo había sentido así._

—_Sí, pequeña, muy bien… ¡Ahhh! Cuidado, amor —le dije cuanto sentí que por accidente mordió aquella parte tan sensible de mí. Seguí empujando con suavidad hasta que sentí que golpeé la parte posterior de su garganta, pero aún así no había tomado mucho de mí. Se separó un poco y se puso furiosa al ver que era incapaz de tomarme. _

—_Está bien, pequeña —la tranquilice cuando vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la rabia._

—_No puedo tomarte —se reprochó furiosa. Inesperadamente se abalanzó con fiereza sobre mi miembro, tratando de tomar la mayor parte, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. _

—_Mmmhhnn… Bella, cariño… —susurré. No podía pensar con claridad. Si en aquel momento hubieran llegado para matarme, no me habría dado cuenta hasta haber llegado al infierno. Mi mente se encontraba desconectada de mi cuerpo, sólo era capaz de sentir la boquita de Bella succionándome._

—_Ven, cariño, es suficiente… ya habrá tiempo para esto después —me consumía el deseo de hacerla mía, y a ella le pasaba igual. La tomé en mis brazos y nos recosté a ambos en la cama. Mi miembro explotaría si no estaba dentro de ella pronto._

_Le quité el sostén con facilidad una vez que estuvimos de nuevo en la cama. Sus senos eran más que perfectos. Grandes y blancos, con pequeños y suculentos pezones rosas adornándolos coquetamente. Me acerqué a aquella sensible protuberancia rosa y tiré sin piedad de ella. Los dedos de Bella se enredaron en mi cabello, y pasé un brazo por debajo de su espalda, provocando que quedara en forma de arco a mi merced. Bebí como un niño pequeño de su pezón, y succioné con glotonería mientras con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro. _

—_Mmmmhh… Edward —lloriqueó. No entiendo como la niña había huido del sexo, consiguiendo permanecer virgen hasta su edad. Yo perdí mi virginidad a los catorce años con una chica de diecisiete. Aún la recuerdo: Gianna Grancelli, una hermosa rubia con descendencia italiana que hacía los mejores orales del mundo._

—_Quizás te duela un poco, pero iré lo más suave que pueda, cariño._

_Ella asintió suavemente y la besé por un breve segundo. Le bajé las braguitas para encontrarme con aquel templo prohibido. _

_Bella vio de nuevo mi longitud, pero esta vez pude ver la inseguridad en sus ojos._

—_No, Edward —negó—. Mejor no, no va a entrar._

_Reí sombríamente y la puse sobre mis caderas. Decidí que era mejor que esta vez me montara, así ella podría controlar la penetración de manera que mi bestia no la lastimara._

—_Vamos a hacerlo lento, amor._

_Bella estaba asustadísima, pero asintió. La tomé suavemente por las caderas, levantándola, y ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho para apoyarse. Me posicioné y vi como ella se estremeció dulcemente. Subí un poco más sus caderas, y luego la solté un poco. La gravedad era una gran aliada: mi glande se abrió paso entre las paredes de Bella. ¡Dios! Era tan estrecha que incluso me dolía a mí. Ella cerró los ojos y levantó su vista hacia el techo, mientras lloriqueaba suavemente._

—_Uhhngg… ¡Sí, sí!_

_La bajé un poco más. La sensación de su interior increíblemente estrecho me hacía perder la cabeza. Ella volvió a gemir y se quejó un poco, y ambos nos quedamos muy quietos. Los gruñidos hacían vibrar mi pecho para finalmente salir censurados por mi boca._

_Esperé unos segundos para dejarla adaptarse a mi grosor. Debía dolerle muchísimo, mi tamaño no era normal, y ella era tan estrecha… Ni siquiera se había corrido, pero yo ya la sentía apretándome en su interior._

_Bella estaba desquiciada, comenzó a balancear sus caderas levemente, con sus deditos tomó sus tiernos pezones y tiro de ellos violentamente, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior. Me introduje un poco más, y ella trató desesperadamente de tomarme entero, agitando sus caderas. Ninguna mujer me había tenido completamente en su interior, siempre se asustaban un poco y tenía que detenerme a cierto punto. _

—_Está bien así, pequeña._

_Pero no me obedeció. En un descuido, Bella balanceó sus caderas un poco, y concentró su peso en ellas. Gemí y me arqueé cuando me tomo por completo._

—_Uhgmmm… —gemí—. Bella, bebé…_

-----

Me estrujaba con mucha intensidad. Estaba a punto de alcanzar mi clímax, no recuerdo haber estado excitado de esta manera nunca en mi vida, y solamente era una fantasía.

—Ahhhhmnn… ughhh…

Con el pensamiento de sus grandes ojos de cachorro mirándome mientras me tenía dentro de su boca, lo alcancé. Uno, dos, tres… varios chorros de semen fueron expulsados por mi miembro. La intensidad de la corrida fue tal, que creí que mis rodillas no me podrían sostener.

Cuando terminé, con la respiración agitada, tomé una toalla y envolví mis caderas. Cerré la llave, y traté de controlarme.

* * *

Se que me quieren matar, mujeres, lo sé. Lo lamento muchísimo. No voy a darles un discurso enorme porque no vale la pena, el escrito está aquí :) Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews,¡Los últimos tres capítulos han recibido más de cien cada uno!

Me tardé porque, bueno, me confiscaron la computadora por unas cuantas semanas, y mi mamá sufrió un accidente. No se preocupen, esta bien. Sólo fue una quemadura sin daños permanentes, pero aún así, tengo que ocuparme de la casa. Prácticamente he sido la mamá de mis hermanos estas últimas semanas.

En fin, ésto es un outtake, no se preocupen, no creo tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo por que ya tengo el borrador, y estoy apunto de salir de vacaciones :)

Por cierto ¿ya vieron new moon? No me gustó tanto la actuación de Kristen, no sé, la finge demasiado. ¡Y Taylor! Dios, lo amé, casi me hago Team Jacob (L) CASI, CASI... Díganme que les pareció el outtake y la película :) Ah, y para aquellos lectores de el amo y su esclava, decidí que voy a convertirlo en un one-shot muy, muy largo. Quizás haga uno de todas las parejas :)

¡Besos!


	8. VI

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

—¡¿_**Q**_ué estabas pensando al hacer eso, Bella? —gritó Edward. Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¡Estás enfermo! ¿Cómo puedes tenerme cautiva de esta manera? —exclamó furiosa mientras él sonreía.

—Cálmate, gatita. Soy yo quien debería de estar enojado. No sabía que tenías tendencias cleptómanas —se burló.

—¡Voy a reportarte! Vas a irte a la cárcel por hacerme esto.

Él sólo se rió a mandíbula batiente.

—Pequeña Bella, la policía come de la palma de mi mano. Estamos en el año dos mil diez. La corrupción rige al mundo.

—¡Te odio!—la muchacha estaba a reventar por la rabia. Frotó sus manos contra el sucio vestido, manchándolo con sangre de sus claramente lastimadas manos.

—Ven aquí —habló Edward con suavidad—. Déjame ver tus manos, cariño.

Ella se rehusó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus pequeños labios se fruncieron en un lindo puchero.

—¡No!

—Demonios, ¡odio que te comportes así! Trato de ofrecerte ayuda.

—Me moriré por tu culpa —susurró ácida.

—No, no te vas a morir. Voy a cuidarte.

Eso la sacó de quicio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Soltó un grito rabioso, golpeó el suelo con los pies, y entonces lágrimas gordas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos de cachorro. Edward se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello de manera nerviosa.

—No hagas eso —ordenó casi con sequedad. Después se acercó a ella, y tomó sus lastimadas manos.

—Te pondré un poco de alcohol para que no se infecte —le dijo. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al mini-bar de la sala. Ahí guardaba alcohol, algodón y pinzas para emergencias.

—Eres una tonta —le reprochó—. No debiste hacer eso.

Bella tembló y dejó que Edward revisara sus manos. No quería pescar una infección o enfermedad por las heridas abiertas.

El algodón fue empapado con alcohol y Edward, bruscamente, lo frotó contra una de sus delicadas manos. Ella lloriqueó y se alejó de él.

—Dámelo, por favor. Yo lo haré

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es sólo que acostumbro a hacerlo así, nunca había…

—Está bien —cortó—. Solo dámelo.

Edward fríamente le arrojó el algodón y el alcohol, y ella tomó asiento para limpiar sus manos, quejándose de vez en cuando por el ardor. Edward, cómodamente, se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, desconectándose del mundo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Bella comenzó a preocuparse por él, ya que permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Esperó unos minutos más a que despertara, sin embargo no lo hizo.

—¡Edward! —le llamó la chica—. ¿Estás bien? —Edward abrió los ojos, y se mostró irritado por unos segundos. Después su expresión pasó a una de completa incomodidad. Le dio la espalda sin dirigirle la palabra, lo que a Bella le pareció algo grosero, pero después habló. Ella había dirigido su mirada a sus manos de nuevo, un poco más tranquila porque él había despertado. En aquellos momentos no le hubiera parecido algo tan malo que él muriera, pero no se quería ver involucrada en algo que parecía un homicidio.

—Sí, Bella… escucha, iré a recostarme un poco a la habitación. —rápidamente en aquellas palabras, Bella detectó una oportunidad de escapar—. Si necesitas algo… —Edward no dijo nada más. Subió las escaleras con dureza palpable en sus pasos. Bella se sentía mucho más tranquila estando sola, sin el bipolar Edward intimidándola más a cada segundo.

Ya que terminó de limpiarse, se aseguró de tirar todo lo que había manchado. Se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de un contenedor de basura, para tirar todo el algodón.

—————

—Escucha, ¿Jenks? —hablaba Emmett por el móvil—. Necesito que consigas dos expedientes. Los hombres son Alec Ricci, y Jasper Hale. Ambos acaban de entrar al clan de James Gigandet. Consigue toda la información que tengas. —sabía que Edward le había encargado a Mike la información de Alec, pero ese cabrón era tan estúpido que prefería hacerlo él mismo. «Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo».

Jason Jenks era el abogado que servía al lado sucio de Chicago. Se encargaba de todos los papeleos ilegales, documentos, identificaciones falsas, investigaciones e incluso limpiaba expedientes. Principalmente servía a Edward Cullen y a sus hombres, pero era un hombre ambicioso y mientras la paga fuera buena podía hacer pequeños trabajos para otras personas.

—Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

—Sí… quiero que investigues todos los avances de ese mismo clan.

—Bien, señor. Lo llamaré cuando tenga todo, a más tardar mañana.

—Apresúrate, Jenks. Y ya sabes, ni una palabra a nadie. Mándalo al hotel Edmont, habitación 437.

—Por supuesto, señor.

La llamada terminó, y Emmett guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Ojalá Jenks se demorara, así tendría un poco de tiempo libre.

Desató su corbata negra, y la dejó en el suelo para acostarse en la cama y prender el televisor de plasma. Había estado viviendo en hoteles desde las últimas semanas. En su casa estaban haciendo unas reparaciones en cuanto a la seguridad, por lo que le era difícil seguir a Edward a todas partes con facilidad.

Acarició todo su pecho de manera vertical con la mano derecha, un gesto tranquilizador que había obtenido de su madre. Él había entrado al negocio cuando tenía diecinueve años. Había hecho pequeños trabajos para ganar dinero y no estaba en sus planes involucrarse mucho en aquel mundo, sin embargo después de haber hecho bastantes favores sin ser descubierto o herido una sola vez, las personas comenzaron a buscarlo. Había comenzado con pequeñeces como testificar falsamente y transportar automóviles con droga o dinero lavado, y llegado hasta el extremo de exterminar personas. A Edward le había conocido mientras estaba en Londres cuando tenía veintiún años. Él le había localizado ahí, para que asesinara a un tipo que había traicionado el Omertà. No podía ocuparse de eso él mismo puesto que estaba siendo vigilado por el FBI. Aquel quebrantamiento le estaba causando problemas legales, estaba furioso. Emmett accedió y cuando terminó, le presentó a Jenks, quien rápidamente le sacó de aquel embrollo. Edward entonces decidió contarle sus planes del futuro y le ofreció el puesto como _segundo._ Habían estado juntos desde el principio de su organización hasta lo que era ahora. A pesar de que Edward y él tenían la misma edad, Edward tenía ya mucha más experiencia, puesto a que su familia, antes de la muerte de sus padres, ya había estado muy dentro del negocio. Su padre, Carlisle, incluso había formado parte importante de los Vulturi durante un tiempo. Después decidió formar su propia organización en la que él sería líder y operaría en América. Había llegado a ser algo grande, pues tenía las amistades correctas.

Durmió profundamente durante varias horas, intentando deshacerse del horrible dolor de cabeza que había tenido por tanto trabajo.

Un par de horas después, alguien llamando a la puerta de la habitación lo despertó. Antes de abrir los ojos se frotó la cara, y luego se levantó rápidamente, mareándose un poco por el veloz movimiento. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, y la abrió después de observar por el agujero y confirmar que no había nadie. En el suelo había un grueso sobre amarillo completamente sellado. Lo recogió y se sentó en el sofá para comenzar a leerlo. Después le comunicaría a Edward lo que había averiguado y decidirían si en realidad los hombres eran una amenaza o no.

—¿Bella? ¿Cariño? —Edward entró a la cocina, con el cabello húmedo y ropa diferente. Bella levantó la vista como reflejo cuando éste la nombró. Secretamente, le encantaba que Edward le apodara con palabras dulces. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo cada vez que lo hacía.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde la discusión. Bella no había comido desde la mañana, y ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo tanto se encontraba hambrienta. Esperando que Edward no bajara, decidió cocinar un poco. El refrigerador estaba completamente lleno, nada hacía falta. Las estanterías estaban repletas con cientos de especias diferentes. Se sentía realizada en ese lugar. La cocina era una de sus pasiones, adoraba hacerlo y había que admitir que su sazón era esplendida, además era lo único que la ayudaba a despejar la mente. La señora Yorkie nunca la dejaba cocinar porque temía gracias a la torpeza que mostraba a la hora de servir la mesa.

—Dios —Edward aspiró profundamente el olor—. ¿Qué es eso? Huele increíble…

Bella se sonrojó.

«Que adorable», pensó Edward.

—Lo siento… tenía hambre y…estaba preparando algo. Pensé que no te molestaría.

—Descuida, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Me olvidé completamente de todo. Disculpa mi inconsciencia.

Ella asintió y regresó sus manos a la estufa. Freía unos cuantos trozos de pescado que había encontrado en el refrigerador. Les había agregado algunas verduras y especias. Era una comida que su padre adoraba, y por eso le encantaba hacerla. Traía viejos recuerdos a su memoria.

Edward suspiró y contuvo el impulso de morderse la lengua.

—También quería disculparme por la forma en que te traté esta tarde —dijo con su voz más suave, que hizo que las piernas de Bella temblaran—. Pero entiende. Pudo haberte pasado algo malo. En cuanto me enteré de que te habías ido me volví loco. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarle a niñas como tú ahí afuera? ¡Ni siquiera conoces la ciudad!

—¡Pero tampoco tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

Edward se frotó el pecho nerviosamente. No quería volver a la situación anterior.

—¡Sé que no! Pero tampoco puedo dejar que te pase algo. Yo te traje aquí y…

—Entonces llévame de regreso a Phoenix —suplicó.

—Pronto regresaras. Lo prometo.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —masculló Bella con voz filosa. Edward la miró durante breves segundos.

—Ya veremos —respondió con el tono de voz tan filoso como el de ella. —. Creo que tu pescado se quemó. Vístete. Te llevaré a cenar.

Bella regresó su vista sobresaltada al sartén: efectivamente, el reverso del pescado tenía una capa negruzca y el olor quemaba sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué me pongo? —le preguntó indecisa. No iba a rechazar la oferta, tenía demasiada hambre.

—El vestido purpura —respondió enseguida. De sólo imaginarla en él, se ponía a jadear como un perro en celo—. Lleva también el abrigo negro. Es una noche fresca.

—Está bien. Sólo dame un segundo, tengo que limpiar esto.

—No seas tonta, gatita. Charlotte lo limpiará mañana.

—Estoy harta de tus sobrenombres. Mi nombre es Bella. B-E-LL-A —se lo deletreó maliciosamente como si fuera un retrasado mental.

—Anda. Ve a vestirte, no quiero que se haga tan noche.

Ella le dio la espalda para dirigirse al cuarto, y Edward tuvo que contener las ganas de pegarle una nalgada a ese culito respingón. Cuando Bella le dejara tomarla, jugarían al amo y a la esclava y se lo dejaría bien rojo, para luego masajearlo y untarle crema. Bella le parecía tan inocente que estaba seguro de que sería muy sexual en la intimidad. Él también subió a su habitación para cambiarse. Supuso que Bella se encontraba en el baño vistiéndose, pues no estaba en la habitación. Fue hacia el ropero para tomar uno de sus extremadamente costosos trajes. Era raro cuando se vestía con ropa casual, siempre dentro de su casa o cuando salía a lugares donde no debía llamar la atención.

Se puso una simple camisa blanca, con pantalones y chaqueta de color negro. La tela de la chaqueta era gruesa como la de un abrigo, por lo que no tenía que llevar un saco extra. En el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta puso una pistola negra, la cual no se marcaba en el abrigo por la tela gruesa. Revisó que tuviera balas y el seguro puesto.

—¿Bella? Te esperaré en la sala. Date prisa.

—Está bien. Bajo en un momento.

Edward se dirigió a la sala y prendió en gran televisor de plasma. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. El identificador marcaba "numero privado".

—Edward Cullen.

—_Edward, soy Emmett. __Tengo la información. Estamos en problemas._

—¿De qué hablas?

—_De Hale. Jasper Hale. Edward, el tipo se pudre en dinero. Tiene una hermana gemela que está en el manicomio, ¿y sabes por qué? Por que vio como tu padre asesinaba al suyo. Su padre era Jasper Withlock I. ¿Te suena?_

—No, en realidad no.

—_Bueno, esto pasó hace ocho años, cuando él y su hermana tenían quince. Supuestamente, ahora tienen veintidós._

—¿Supuestamente?

—_Edward, el tipo cambia su identidad por lo menos tres veces al año. Su hermana está internada en Texas ahora, pero tiene unos documentos de transferencia al hospital St. Mary's, aquí en Chicago._

—¿Está loca?

—_Según esto, no. Trastornada. Pero Edward, eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdas el asesinato de Afton Vulturi, en año pasado?._

—Claro —respondió él. Afton había sido una de las grandes figuras de los Vulturi, sin embargo a pesar de toda la supuesta seguridad, el hombre había sido asesinado en la propia mansión Vulturi. Al asesino jamás lo habían encontrado, el asesinato había sido perfecto, sin dejar ni una huella. Un par de testigos intentaron describirlo, pero al hombre se lo había tragado la tierra.

—_Fue él Edward. Y lo hizo porque Afton fue el encargado de una operación en la que su abuelo murió. ¡Su abuelo! Edward, tengo el presentimiento de que este tipo viene tras de ti, para vengar a su padre. _

—No —negó Edward—. Eso es ridículo. Pasó hace años, y ni siquiera fui yo.

—_Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Edward. Cuídate. Si este tipo mató a Afton Vulturi, debe ser muy ingenioso. Oh, de Alec Ricci, no encontré mucho. Él me tiene sin cuidado. Un par de arrestos por posesión de armas y traslado de un auto con mercancía ilegal._

—Bien. ¿Dices que la hermana de Hale irá a St. Mary's?

—_Correcto._

—Mantenla vigilada. Si Hale intenta amenazarme, lo chantajearé con ella. Revísala tres veces esta semana, y después una vez cada dos semanas. Solo asegúrate de que esté ahí si llego a necesitarla.

—_Está bien. Pero creo que la próxima semana saldré de la ciudad, así que le diré a Mike que le vigile, y a Seth que cubra mi puesto. Por cierto, ¡No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme! Se supone que debo cuidarte. Tus clases de boxeo no te ayudaran a esquivar o detectar una bala._

—Sí, lo siento por eso —se disculpó con una media sonrisa—. Ahora, tengo que irme. Saldré a cenar.

—_¿Con Bella? Cuídala, que es como una gota de agua. Se te escapará en cualquier momento. _

—La regresaré a Phoenix el domingo. No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con su testarudez.

—_Asegúrate de que nadie se entere. No la arruines._

—Lo sé. Colgaré, estoy hambriento.

—_¡Espera!_ —llamó Emmett_—. Iré contigo. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

—Por Dios, Emmett. No me pasará nada. Son las diez de la noche, es demasiado temprano para que alguien salga. Descansa, ve televisión. Estaré bien. —y colgó antes de que pudiera replicar.

Lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera. El terreno era enorme, había comprado varios kilómetros en esa zona. Era un área totalmente deshabitada, no tendría ningún vecino, lo cual era conveniente para su situación. Además el sitio era hermoso. Si se adentraba en el terreno, llegaba a una parte del lago Michigan a la que nadie más que él tenía acceso. Había comprado arena y esparcido sobre todo el lugar, y construido una pequeña casa playera, ya que se encontraba bastante alejada de su casa normal.

Pasó por la piscina y siguió caminando unos pocos metros más. Rápidamente llegó a una enorme bodega. Pulsó el código de seguridad en la puerta y esta se abrió y automáticamente las luces se encendieron.

Había un montón de carros, algunas camionetas y motocicletas estacionadas dentro de la enorme bodega. El suelo era de un material negro y brillante, mientras que las paredes eran increíblemente gruesas y hechas de metal brillante, y había mucho espacio entre cada carro por si decidía sacarlo. Todos los vehículos se veían elegantes, y muy costosos. Le pertenecían a Edward, este tenía cierta obsesión por coleccionar automóviles—la mayoría negros— e incluso había algunos que sólo había manejado un par de veces. No los conducía siempre, sólo le gustaba tener la satisfacción de poseerlos. Todos ellos eran a blindados y a prueba de bombas.

Sacó uno de sus favoritos, el _Maybach Exelero_ negro, y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa. Bella ya estaba ahí y él bajó para ayudarla a subir al auto. Mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento el fijó su vista en sus muslos blancos y suaves, y anhelando lo que había entre ellos. Probablemente eso era todo lo que obtendría de ella.

Isabella se veía «exquisita» en el vestido. Tanto, que él tuvo que retenerse de mandarla a su habitación y mantenerla encerrada ahí por siempre, sólo a su disposición. Sentía una rabia profunda al saber lo morbosos que podían ser los pensamientos de un hombre al verla, la pervertirían, la imaginarían desnuda, enterrándose en ella con frenesí y sin piedad. Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

El camino fue silencioso. Bella se negaba a hablar con Edward y este tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza, que esperaba se calmara con la comida.

—Ponte el abrigo. —le ordenó el con la masculina mandíbula completamente tensa al ver como un joven la miraba y susurraba unas palabras para sí.

—Pero no tengo frío.

—¡Ponte el maldito abrigo! —se encogió y se lo puso a regañadientes. Rápidamente entraron a la recepción del restaurant. Todo se veía tan elegante que temió que sus modales no fueran suficientes. La recepcionista, una mujer rubia, los recibió con una sonrisa, sin embargo no quitó la vista de Edward. Llevaba una agenda negra en sus manos.

—Señor Cullen —seguía sonriendo—. Su mesa esta lista. Permítanme sus abrigos.

Edward decidió dejárselo puesto, mientras que Bella se lo tendió a la mujer ignorando la mirada molesta de Edward, y ella lo colgó en un elegante perchero negro.

—Síganme.

Los elegantes tacones negros que la mujer llevaba sonaban con cada paso que daba. El interior del restaurant era aún más elegante, con candelabros de cristal y manteles de seda. Los centros de mesa eran elaborados floreros con rosas rojas y blancas, y estaban arregladas con dos tipos de copas y cientos de cubiertos de diferentes tamaños.

—Pueden sentarse. Los atenderán en un segundo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, dirigiéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que las dejó hipnotizadas a ambas por algunos segundos—. ¿Puedes traernos un par de cartas?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, sí. Claro… ahora regreso.

Después de un par de minutos, un camarero regresó con dos cartas y las tendió, mientras rellenaba las copas con champagne. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con las bebidas alcohólicas. Claro, había dado unos pocos sorbos al vino en reuniones a las que asistía con sus padres, pero nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que iban a discotecas y se embriagaban completamente. Quizás por eso aún permanecía virgen.

Abrió la carta, con la intención de elegir algo, sin embargo no había un solo platillo que conociera y estaban nombrados con palabras italianas.

—¿Quieres que ordene por ti, cariño?

Ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, admitiendo su ignorancia.

Edward pidió, para comenzar, un par de sopas de crema de champiñón con pan. Bella la comió con lentitud, intentando guardar compostura y tomando varios sorbos de vino cuando lo recordaba. Como platillo fuerte, ordenó algo en italiano, lo que hizo que le temblaran las piernas y sintiera un cosquilleo de excitación.

La comida resultó ser un filete de pescado con verduras y papas, todo hermosamente acomodado en un lugar específico, la pequeña ensalada con la que el plato venía estaba acomodada de una manera elegante que le hacía ver como una flor.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

Una mujer se acerco a la mesa con la vista fija en Edward. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, con un cuerpo alto y delgado y piel blanca. Edward la vio por un momento y después se levantó de la silla.

—Hola, Tanya —saludó Edward sin más que cordialidad en la voz—. Gusto en verte.

Ella fijó su vista en Isabella, que se encontraba mirando la escena con molestia. Su mirada fue fría y la intimido, pues no dejó de verla durante un par de minutos. Abruptamente regresó su atención a Edward para abrir su boca y soltar:

—_Qui est cette fille? (¿Quién es esta chica?)_

—_Tanya, ne commencez pas, s'il vous plaît. Et cesser d'être si rude._ _N'a pas Eléazar vous a appris quelques bonnes manières? (Tanya, no empieces, por favor. Y deja de ser tan maleducada. ¿Eleazar no te enseñó algunos modales?)_

Bella estaba ya molesta. Esto era una terrible falta de respeto hacia ella. Estaban hablando un idioma completamente desconocido para ella, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí. Los minutos pasaron y no pudo evitar notar el tono ligeramente amenazante en la voz de Edward mientras pronunciaba las palabras. Y aunque le hacía empapar las braguitas escuchar la suave voz de Edward emitir esos sonidos con ese sensual acento, no pudo evitar ponerse rabiosa.

¿Para eso había insistido tanto Edward? ¿Para ignorarla cuando una mujer más bella apareciera?… ¿Estarían hablando de ella? ¿Estarían burlándose? ¿Edward le estaría diciendo piropos? Esa mujer era preciosa, y por la mirada despectiva de antes, sabía que la veía como nula competencia. Al parecer no era la única mujer en la que Edward causaba estragos mentales.

Ellos continuaron hablando en francés, ignorándola completamente, lo cual la hizo enojar aun más. Escapando de la mirada de Edward, con la mitad de su comida en la mesa y sin su abrigo, salió con pasos furiosos y puños apretados a sus lados. En cuanto estuvo fuera del lujoso lugar, comenzó a correr por la calle solitaria, intentando tragarse el coraje de la humillación.

———

Caminaba por una calle oscura. No estaba muy lejos del restaurant, pero esa área de la ciudad estaba tan silenciosa que le asustaba. Estuvo a punto de volver varias veces, pero se obligó a continuar. No había pensado en las consecuencias de su huída, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no eran buenas horas para vagar por la ciudad.

Vio a dos hombres salir de lo que parecía una taberna. Caminaron juntos, tambalearon un poco, y cuando la vieron, se pararon en seco. Se susurraron palabras y continuaron caminando, esta vez con más precisión. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar con Edward. Sus pasos eran largos y pesados, pero comenzó a desesperarse cuando escuchó a los hombres ebrios más y más cerca de ella, con pasos torpes. Inocentemente decidió doblar en una calle. Casi se desmayaba cuando descubrió que era un callejón sin salida alguna.

—Hola, bonita.

El corazón le latía desenfrenado, como un colibrí al batir sus alas mientras volaba. No respondió nada, pero cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. Intentó escabullirse por el espacio que había entre los dos hombres, sin embargo uno de ellos la empujó hacia la pared. Aun llevaban cervezas en las manos. Uno de ellos le dio un largo trago sin dejar de observarla.

—Ese vestido se ve costoso —le dijo uno de los hombres, el cual tenía un poco de barba en el rostro sucio. Bella tenía frío, había dejado el abrigo y era una noche fresca. Intentó calmar su respiración, la cual estaba completamente descontrolada del miedo. Deseó que Edward estuviera allí, no era muy buena persona, pero la cuidaba de Chicago.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a acercarse aun más a ella. Uno de ellos ya había terminado de beber el licor en la botella. La arrojó al suelo y esta al quebrarse produjo un sonido que le puso los cabellos de punta.

—¿Buscas alojamiento esta noche? Yo puedo dártelo… A un costo especial.

Ambos hombres rieron burlones, y ella negó.

—No, gracias —respondió con voz temblorosa, e intento pasar por en medio de ellos para salir del callejón.

—¡No me toques! —se sobresalto cuando uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo.

—Cálmate —dijo uno de ellos intentando tranquilizarla. Estaban tan cerca a ella que podía oler el aliento a alcohol que desprendía de ellos.

—Es muy noche. No deberías estar sola a estar horas. Mucho menos en estos barrios —intentó rozarle la mejilla pero ella se apartó.

—No estoy sola. Yo… me perdí, pero vengo acompañada. Mi novio, Edward Cullen…

—¿Cómo dices?

—Edward Cullen. Vengo con él.

—No puede ser cierto.

Se sintió un poco más segura cuando vio la expresión incrédula de los hombres.

—Y si no me dejan ir, llegará en cualquier momento por mí. En verdad, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

—Pequeña mentirosa. Si en verdad fueras la… querida, de Edward Cullen, no estarías aquí. No sin al menos cinco escoltas. Ahora ven, cariño, porque no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa… ya sabes, mi esposa me dejará afuera —dicho esto se le echó encima. El cuerpecillo pequeño de ella no soportó tal peso, y cayó al suelo, lastimándose la espalda y los codos con el frío suelo.

—Apúrate. Quiero mi turno y hace frío —le apresuró el otro.

—¡No me toque! —las lágrimas le nublaban—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!—gritó desesperada. Él la protegería, incluso si tenía las mismas intenciones que esos hombres.

Quien estaba sobre ella, brutalmente rompió el vestido desde el escote, rasgándolo y dejando ver su ropa interior.

—Pequeña puta deliciosa —le susurró. Pataleó e intentó golpearlo, sin embargo el segundo hombre llegó y tomó sus manos, estrellándolas violentamente contra el suelo y dejándola inmóvil. Le bajó el sostén hasta la cintura, dejando que el aire frío endureciera sus pezones. El hombre tiró de ellos sin piedad, haciéndole aullar de dolor—. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

—¡No me toque! —gritó ella, asustada y enojada, intentando deshacerse del agarre que la mantenía inmóvil. Sintió como le bajaban las braguitas de algodón y un par de manos sucias acariciaban sus muslos. El hombre le besaba el cuello y pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo. Estaba desesperada.

—¡No! ¡No!

Entonces escuchó un enorme estruendo, que fue como el canto de un ángel para ella. De pronto el oscuro callejón se encontró alumbrado y un automóvil se abrió paso estrepitosamente, las llantas al ser frenadas con brusquedad produjeron un chillido. Ella no podía ver nada, aun tenía al hombre encima pero este se encontraba distraído, al igual que su amigo.

Vio borrosamente cómo un cuerpo torneado —e instantáneamente supo de quién se trataba— bajaba del carro negro. Su vista se aclaró y divisó a Edward, con una expresión más furiosa que nunca, casi animal, con la mirada fija en ella y la asquerosa persona encima de ella. El otro hombre vio la escena asustado y sin pensarlo echó a correr, dejando a su amigo a su suerte.

—Te vas a morir hoy, cabrón —el hombre sobre ella retrocedió asustado ante las palabras furiosas de Edward. Este metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una pistola, apuntándole con el brazo derecho. No hizo nada por unos segundos, sin embargo después de unos pocos segundos, el brazo de Edward bajó de posición un poco—. Se te acabaron los días felices. Te metiste con la niña equivocada. —veía cómo Edward respiraba pesadamente, y después un terrible zumbido la sobresalto… Él había disparado, doblemente, con dirección a la entrepierna del hombre. Éste comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y comenzó a rogar por piedad. Edward sólo lo vio, con una leve satisfacción brillando en sus ojos pero la misma mueca tensa de furia. Varios minutos después, dio un disparo final a su cabeza, atinando justo en medio de sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando le dirigió la mirada a Bella y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo ella con adoración, corrió hacia él, ignorando su casi desnudes, y escondió su rostro en su pecho, mojando su costosa camisa—. Te juro que no trataré de escaparme otra vez —prometió, con la dulce voz quebrada. Continuaba llorando desconsoladamente, intentando mantener el roto vestido cerrado.

Aquella promesa había relajado a Edward. Había esperado histeria por haber asesinado al hombre frente a ella, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Aún así, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo habían osado tocar a su niña? ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a dejar su lado de nuevo?

—Tranquila, princesa, tranquila… toma, ponte esto —murmuró, controlando la furia en el momento. Se quitó el pesado abrigo, y ella alzó los brazos para tomarlo. Error. Jamás podría quitar la imagen de esos pequeños pezones rosas de su mente. Tragó fuerte e intento no verlos, su polla le decía que fuera y tomara uno en su boca, sin embargo aun le quedaba autocontrol y sabía que no era el mejor momento para que su pequeña lidiara con su calentura.

Ella abrochó el abrigo, aun llorando, y regresó a sus brazos. Él la recibió con dulzura, acunándola contra él y acariciando su sedoso cabello. La tomó en sus brazos y la dirigió al automóvil.

—Si no hubieras llegado…—se lamentó mientras él la depositaba en el asiento del automóvil.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué debes obedecerme?

Ella asintió rápidamente. —Juro que lo haré de ahora en adelante.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Ella asintió de nuevo. —Por favor.

Prendió la calefacción del auto y sacó su teléfono. Cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, comenzó a teclear.

_«Seth, cuerpo en la avenida Harlem. Deshazte de él»_

Bella estaba acurrucada contra la puerta del automóvil, su cabeza reposando en el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntó con voz débil. Sospechaba que ese par de copas de champagne de verdad la habían afectado.

—No, gatita. Duérmete, te bajaré cuando lleguemos.

—Perdóname. Ya sé que he dado muchos problemas, pero ya no intentaré irme… me salvaste de esos hombres horribles. Te debo mucho ahora. —Entonces cerró suavemente los ojos y se quedó dormida. Quizás no fuera mala idea quedarse con ella. Había bajado las defensas, y tenía la idea de deberle algo.

Cuando llegó a casa, se aseguró de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y la barda encendida. Además tenía cuatro guardias en las entradas. No podía permitirse ser asesinado, estaba en la cumbre y además no tenía ningún sucesor o alguien a quien dejarle la organización. Aunque Emmett era el segundo al mando y confiaba ciegamente en él, sabía que tenía más aspiraciones en la vida. Cualquier día renunciaría para irse y formar una familia, y no pensaba ser él quien lo ataría.

Pulsó en código de seguridad en la entrada de su casa, con Bella en sus brazos, y la llevó hacia en piso de arriba, en su habitación.

—Bella, despierta. Debes ponerte un pijama.

Ella sólo se quejó y rodó por la cama. Pero él no soportaba que llevara ese vestido sucio para dormir.

—Bella, es enserio. Debes cambiarte de ropa. Toma.

Le tendió otra de sus camisas, esta vez una azul marino de manga larga, y ella la aceptó a regañadientes. Bostezando, entro al baño. Él aprovechó para sacar el bote de píldoras naranja que guardaba en un cajón del buró. Tomó una y la pasó por su garganta, sin beber nada. Casi siempre olvidaba tomarlas, por eso se encontraba en la situación en la que estaba.

Bella salió unos minutos después, con apenas los botones del medio abrochados. Tenía una magnifica vista de la línea entre sus grandes pechos. Sorpresivamente, extendió sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos. Le encantaba la Bella somnolienta. No tenía control alguno sobre sus acciones.

—Gracias otra vez, Edward. —Le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y acarició su cabello.

—De nada, amor. Anda. Acuéstate. Apenas puedes estar de pie.

Ella lo soltó y se recostó en la cama, seguida por Edward, que también se había puesto un pantalón de pijamas pero había dejado su pecho desnudo, mostrando así varios tatuajes cubriendo su pecho y sus brazos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para distinguir lo que eran. Se acurrucó contra él, y este se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba un poco fría. Sacó el pesado edredón y se lo pasó por el cuerpo para calentarla. La acercó más a él, por primera vez sin tener ningún pensamiento sexual, sólo preocupándose porque no tuviera frío e intentando transmitirle calor corporal.

Estaba tan relajado así. Le gustaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y total paz. Pero no estaba seguro de querer que Bella lo proporcionara. Aun no olvidaba que Jessica le visitaría la próxima semana. ¿Para entonces ya la habría tomado? Odiaría que se encontraran ambas, en la misma casa, con él en ella. Aun seguía preguntándose como todavía estaba en esa situación con Jessica… lo hacía, más que nada, por respeto: desde que habían sido sólo unos niños, sus padres les habían llenado la cabeza con ideas. Habían crecido prácticamente comprometidos, sin embargo todo se formalizó cuando los encontraron, a los dieciséis años, dormidos, desnudos en el sillón. Él había desvirgado a Jessica. El padre de ella estaba furioso y le obligó a proponerle matrimonio por haber "corrompido" a su hija. Sabía que Jessica tampoco quería casarse con él, de hecho no había realizado ni un solo plan o comentario sobre boda. Usaba esa excusa para tener acceso al dinero de Edward, y este no deshacía el compromiso porque sentía que se lo debía.

De pronto Bella frotó su naricita fría contra su pecho. Dejó los amargos pensamientos acerca de Jessica y se dedicó a observar a Isabella. De pronto ella susurro su nombre, de una manera suave y sensual que le encanto. Su nombre jamás había sonado igual de bien en otros labios.

Estaba seguro, las cosas mejorarían. Haría a Isabella Swan suya, aunque se tardara una semana, un mes o un año.

* * *

¡Si, regresé! Pff… pasó mucho tiempo :$ Muchos me preguntaron si dejaría las historias… ¡**NO**! Gente, dejar estas historias no es una opción. Puedo tardarme años en actualizar pero pueden confiar en que algún día lo haré. Para los que preguntan por **El amo y su esclava**, lo convertiré en un one-shot. Haré uno de cada pareja :)

Bueno, ¿Qué pensaron de este capítulo? ¿Para qué creen que son las píldoras? Se sorprenderán xD No es nada malo, no se preocupen. Como ven, Bella ya comenzó a confiar en Edward, me cansé de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, la escena del callejón está basada en la de la película, de hecho mi intención fue hacerla similar. También quiero decir que no sé nada de francés, todo lo hice con un traductor xD. Em am em… IMÁGENES de autos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, ropa etc, en mi perfil. También reemplacé otros lugares de la casa. GRACIAS a **Leon L** por betear el capítulo :D

Besos… la próxima historia en actualizar será el amo, no sé si con el one-shot de Carlisle y Esme o si el de Edward y Bella… llevó casi lo mismo de largos en ambos, pero bueno, ya veré.

Cuídense, hasta la próxima.


	9. VII

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Alto OoC por parte de algunos personajes.**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**B**_ella había estado terriblemente inquieta toda la noche. Edward estaba preocupado, como de costumbre no dormía, y podía oír como lloriqueaba y rodaba entre las sabanas. Seguramente estaba pensando en lo sucedido horas atrás. No sabía si despertarla, podía no volver a dormir, así que solo la dejó y esperó a que su pesadilla se fuera, sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y ella seguía lloriqueando, era obvio que estaba asustada. Justo cuando el extendió su brazo para despertarla preocupado, ella se levantó, sobresaltada. La expresión en su rostro mostraba lo aterrada que estaba, ella vio alrededor y comenzó a llorar. No sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba desubicada. Al parecer apenas salía del shock.

Edward se levantó para prender la luz y con rapidez regresó a la cama, acurrucándola contra él, su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, gatita, tranquila. Estoy aquí —ella continuaba llorando, y aferró sus manitas hechas puños contra su abdomen marcado—. ¿No te ayudé hoy, bebé? ¿No he cuidado bien de ti? ¿No confías en mí?

Ella asintió pero continuó en el mismo estado. Edward limpió con sus pulgares las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas. No le gustaba ver a la pequeña llorar. Se levantó de la cama y Bella se asustó.

—¡No! No te vayas.

—Te traeré un vaso de leche tibia —dijo acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Te gustaría eso, gatita?

Después de meditarlo un poco, ella asintió. Él le echó una última mirada antes de salir del cuarto y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. En un vaso puso la leche y en otro un poco de soda, la glucosa seguramente le haría bien.

—Toma, gatita, bebe esto —le ofreció una vez que llegó a la habitación. Ella tomó el vaso de leche primero y le dio un sorbo. Aún estaba llorando e hipaba de vez en cuando. Le enterneció verla así, pequeña y asustadiza como un verdadero gatito. Le dio un sorbo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche a su lado.

—Ahora toma esto —se incorporó a la cama y le acerco el vaso con soda, pero ella negó con la cabeza e intento apartarlo con su mano—. Anda, cariño. Te hará bien.

Accedió una vez más y le dio un pequeñísimo sorbo, luego volvió a apartarlo.

—Shh… duerme otra vez. Dejaré la luz prendida esta vez, ¿Quieres? Nada te va a pasar si yo estoy aquí.

Ella volvió a recostarse en la cama, sorbiéndose la nariz, y él se recostó a un lado de ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

A Bella ya no le importaba que él fuera un desconocido, que la hubiera secuestrado y arrebatado del lado de su madre. También se había portado muy bien con ella, la había salvado de algo horrible, el acto más atroz que cruzaba por su mente. Además, si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho, ¿No?

Así que dio el último paso y movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando estar un poco más cerca de él, así se sentía tan segura, aunque no tuviera sentido.

Edward deslizó su mano por el suave brazo de ella, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

—Gracias otra vez, Edward.

—No te preocupes —susurró él sobre su oído. No se dio cuenta de que se había acercado tanto. Su aliento en esa parte sensible le causó un estremecimiento.

—¿Tienes frío, gatita? —preguntó. La mano antes en su brazo se deslizó hasta su estómago acariciando suavemente. Su aliento cálido golpeó su nuca y suspiro. Edward decidió arriesgarse y se pegó a su cuerpo, su verga semi-erecta contra su espalda baja. Ella suspiró entrecortadamente, ni siquiera dándose cuenta.

—No… estoy bien.

Su recta nariz recorrió la curva de su cuello y luego olisqueó su cabello, seduciéndola lentamente.

—¿Te molesto? —preguntó él con voz ronca. Ella volvió a negar.

—Me gusta —admitió, sonrojándose en la obscuridad.

—Mmmmmh, Isabella. ¿Qué me haces?

—No te entiendo —murmuró ella confundida—… ¿E-estoy haciendo algo malo?

El rió silenciosamente.

—Por supuesto que no, gatita. Vuelve a dormir, vamos.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó contra su pechó desnudo, respirando profundamente el olor débil de la loción masculina que Edward usaba. A los pocos minutos cayó completamente dormida arrullada por la profunda respiración de Edward, sus manos grandes y su calidez. Él, lejos de dormirse, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, su mente nublada por el deseo. Acarició la estrecha cintura, el contorno de sus senos y olió su cuello. Seguramente estaría apretadita cuando la hiciera suya por primera vez. Mmmm, su verga la moldearía al tamaño adecuado. Se acarició por encima de los pantalones y su pecho vibró conteniendo un gruñido. Lo ponía realmente sensible. Las pastillas no le servían de nada, eran _antiandrógenos_. "Sufría" de hipersexualidad y ese tratamiento debía ayudarlo. No lo tomaba frecuentemente… le gustaba el sexo. Pero esos días debería tener un poco de autocontrol.

Por un par de horas Bella continuó lloriqueando, pero no volvió a despertarse. Se movía mucho, y obviamente estaba teniendo pesadillas, soltando débiles quejidos de vez en cuando. Sintió pena por ella, era tan dulce y estaba siendo atormentada terriblemente incluso en sus sueños.

Se apartó y se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que, como siempre, no podría dormir. Se dirigió a su oficina, que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa. Pasó ahí toda la noche, aprovechando tiempo para responder formalismos de otros clanes. Le convenía estar en la lista buena de todos, y no faltar al respeto era muy importante.

Regresó a la habitación varias horas después, cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Volvió a recostarse para dar la ilusión de haber dormido. La última vez que vio el reloj, este marcaba las nueve de la mañana, y cuando comenzaron a pesarle los parpados finalmente, Bella se despertó, incorporándose y tallándose los ojos.

—Vuelve a dormir, gatita —dijo Edward aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya no puedo… no estoy cansada.

—Te prepararé una ducha, pequeña. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Quería quitarse la mugre de encima desesperadamente.

Él le sonrió y le dio la espalda para entrar al baño a prepararle la ducha. En la tina abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la combinó con un poco de agua helada, y roció sales aromáticas para que se relajara.

—Está listo, puedes entrar. Deja la ropa a un lado del retrete, Charlotte la recogerá más rápido.

El personal llegaba normalmente a las ocho de la mañana, excepto los guardias que estaban ahí las veinticuatro horas en turnos, pero no molestaban al señor, como él les ordenaba.

—Gracias —susurró, y apretó la toalla que Edward le había dado contra su pecho. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a desvestirse. Al terminar puso la ropa a un lado del retrete, en el suelo, como Edward le había ordenado.

Se observó en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios moretones y rasgaduras, especialmente en la espalda. Su clavícula tenía grandes manchas moradas que serían difíciles de ocultar, las heridas en su espalda eran muy superficiales, se curarían rápido.

Mordiéndose el labio entró a la tina que Edward tan amablemente le había preparado. Tenía olores florales que la relajaban. Tomó una esponja y la remojó, talló con delicadeza la piel de sus brazos, su cuello, sus pechos, hasta que hubo lavado su cuerpo entero.

Cuando terminó tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella debido al frío que le provocaba el cambio de temperatura. Salió a la habitación a buscar ropa y como esperaba, Edward no estaba pero tampoco había dejado prendas en la cama.

—Pequeña… —murmuró él desde el marco de la puerta, con la voz preocupada. Isabella le daba la espalda, y con aquella toalla que solo la cubría mínimamente podía verle las heridas. Se arrepintió de la "sencillez" con la que se había deshecho de aquel hombre, debió haberlo encerrado en su sótano para después torturarlo con todos los artefactos que tenía ahí.

Ella se congeló en donde estaba, incapaz de voltearse apenada de que Edward pudiera ver su semidesnudez, sin embargo él se acercó con pasos pesados, puso sus grandes manos en los delgados hombros de ella y atrajo su espalda a su pecho. Enterró la nariz en su cabello caoba mientras frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos que también tenían moretones.

—Déjame verte… estas muy lastimada, gatita.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella avergonzada—. No me duele mucho.

—Pero te duele —tomó el dorso de su mano para examinar las raspaduras que tenía en los nudillos. La acercó a su rostro y luego besó sus nudillos con suavidad, a penas rosándolos con sus labios. Ella suspiró, estremeciéndose.

La acarició subiendo sus manos por los brazos de ella y pasó los pulgares por las marcas moradas que tenía.

—Traeré algo de ungüento para el dolor —dijo Edward con voz ronca. Le dio un beso en la frente sorprendiéndose por su respiración agitada y fue a la planta baja a buscar la crema, en el mismo lugar en el que tenía todas sus medicinas escondidas en caso de que alguna vez llegara con una bala o una herida mortal en el cuerpo. Había aprendido cómo curarse desde mucho tiempo antes. Regresó con él, lo destapó y con cuidado lo puso en cada una de sus heridas, subiendo desde sus nudillos hasta su cuello en movimientos circulares con las yemas de sus dedos.

Le besó los labios con mucha suavidad sin poderse contener al verle esa boquita de cereza, poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello y otra en su cabeza, aplicando un poco de presión para que no se alejara. Fue un beso delicado, le comía los labios con suavidad, no había dado un beso así en mucho tiempo, sin mordidas ni presión furiosa. Sintió cómo ella intentaba moverse pero no lo iba a permitir, aplicó más presión y finalmente ella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él, suspirando entrecortadamente y poniendo las manitas sobre el pecho de él.

—Edward… —murmuró mareada cuando se separó un poco, sólo para tomarla por la cintura, dándole cortos besos en la boca pero dirigiéndola a la cama con pasos cortos.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió furioso—. Espera un momento, cariño.

Bella se mordió el labio y juntó sus muslos, frotándolos suavemente.

Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo para ver un mensaje, procedente de uno de los guardias en la entrada. Cuando asomó la vista por la ventana de la habitación, pudo ver un despampanante Mercedes-Benz rojo tras las rejas de la entrada…

* * *

Emmett despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual. Se vistió con uno de sus costosos trajes negros y uso una camisa blanca, sin corbata. En su espalda escondió una de sus armas, y en su bolsillo su teléfono celular y una tarjeta con una dirección y un nombre.

_Chicago Lakeshore Hospital. 4840 North Marine Dr. Chicago IL 60640_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

Edward le había ordenado que le diera una revisión a la chica y así lo haría. Salió del hotel, subió a su Jeep y lo puso en marcha. Le encantaba Chicago, era su ciudad favorita y no podía imaginarse viviendo en otro lugar. Estaba llena de crímenes: drogas, alcohol, juego, y mujeres. Aunque a las últimas no les tomaba mucha importancia, era hombre y tenía sus amoríos de vez en cuando, sin embargo esa era y siempre sería la posición de las mujeres: sexo, amoríos. Nunca se había planteado en realidad casarse o sentar cabeza, su mente giraba alrededor de su trabajo y de siempre tener precaución. Si alguien le dijera que podía regresar el tiempo y cambiar los sucesos que lo llevaron a introducirse en el mundo de la mafia, probablemente rechazaría la oferta. En ese negocio había conocido a las únicas personas que en verdad lo apreciaban y las únicas por las que se sacrificaría: Alice y Edward. El lazo que tenía con ellos era puramente hermandad. En realidad los veía como hermanos e igualmente pensaban ellos.

Tardó media hora en llegar al lugar, y tenía la pinta de cualquier otro hospital mental. Aparcó en el estacionamiento semi-vacio y entro al lugar, donde todo era blanco. Las paredes, los muebles, los floreros. Había una mujer en lo que parecía un módulo de información, así que se acerco a ella y preguntó.

—Buenos días, señora. Disculpe, necesito ver a Rosalie Hale.

La mujer le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Ella se encuentra aquí, pero el horario de visitas comienza en un par de horas.

—Entiendo —Emmett sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Iba a retirarse cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

—¡Espere! ¿Es usted su nuevo doctor?

Él decidió probar su suerte y asintió.

—Sí, pero no se preocupe, volveré más tarde.

—No, no. Disculpe, debió haberlo dicho. El señor Hale nos dijo que usted llegaría en una semana más.

—Es que, bueno, comenzaré a tratarla hasta la próxima semana, ahora solo quiero hacerle una visita, prepararme.

—Está bien, lo dejaré pasar ahora, pero necesitaré ver los papeles.

—¿Los papeles? —preguntó Emmett confundido. Después razono, si se trataba de un nuevo doctor debería llevar reconocimientos, identificación, carta de recomendación desde 'el otro hospital' entre otras cosas—. ¡Ah! Como le digo, hoy vengo sólo como visita, por lo tanto no traigo mis papeles, pero no se preocupe, regresaré más tarde.

La mujer lo miro por unos momentos y luego contestó:

—No, no se preocupe. Si es por cuestiones médicas supongo que lo dejaré pasar. Sólo podrá estar con ella media hora. ¡Tony, ven aquí!

Un muchacho joven, vestido de blanco se acerco a ellos. Mientras tanto la mujer revisaba en los estantes, buscando algo. Sacó una carpeta negra, la abrió y volvió a sonreírle cálidamente.

—Lleva al doctor Liam O'Reilly señorita Hale. Y doctor, necesitaremos que en su próxima visita traiga todos los documentos que se le han requerido a la hora de su contratación en el hospital. Tenemos la autorización de el señor Hale y de los superiores, pero las documentaciones, según nos dijeron, vendrían con usted desde Irlanda.

—Por supuesto. Como le digo, hoy no vengo como doctor. Quisiera hablar con la señorita Hale en una manera más llevadera.

La mujer asintió y el empleado lo miró antes de comenzar a caminar, arrastrando los pies. Lo dirigió en silencio hasta un pasillo en la profundidad del centro psiquiátrico, las pisadas de sus brillantes zapatos negros era lo único que se escuchaba en los desolados pasillos. Llegaron a una última puerta, que tenía un tablero que decía "Srita. Rosalie L. Hale" en él.

Entró con calma, preparándose para desarrollar su papel de doctor. Esa señorita sería su as bajo la manga en caso de que Hale quisiera amenazarlos.

Una melena rubia deslumbró su mirada cuando fijó su vista en la habitación. El resplandeciente cabello caía en una espalda delgada, vestida en la común bata blanca. La silueta veía el paisaje por la ventana, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteó y examinó la presencia. Al ver el traje tan formal y el cuerpo tan amenazante supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

—¿Mi hermano está muerto?

—¿Qu... qué? —respondió Emmett sin aliento.

Sin aliento, ante una belleza tan angelical y diabólica a la vez. Una piel de porcelana, facciones afiladas y electrizantes ojos azules. Sin embargo tenía unas grandes ojeras y en esos ojos bailaba un brillo casi malévolo, que no encajaba con la majestuosidad que era el resto de ella. Era preciosa.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Quiere decirme que le ha pasado algo a mi hermano, ¿verdad? A eso viene —le dio la espalda—. No quiero saberlo.

Le pareció que se le quebró la voz un poco, pero había sido tan imperceptible que no estaba seguro.

Tragó el nudo de saliva y se acarició con nerviosismo el pecho.

—No, no. Soy Liam. Yo voy a tratarte de ahora en adelante. Me gustaría saber cómo estás, y si quisieras que trabajáramos de alguna manera especial en tu terapia.

—No me interesa.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte en la silla para que podamos hablar? —le habló suavemente, deseoso de ver su rostro una vez más.

—Váyase, quiero estar sola.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo… Rosalie —dejó que su nombre se deslizara suavemente por su lengua y sus labios, anhelaba decirlo y que ella dijera el suyo, deseaba ver su cara de muñeca sombría una vez más—. Cuéntame de tus terapias pasadas, qué no te gusta y nos saltaremos esas experiencias. Podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas.

A pesar de que Emmett no había captado el doble sentido de la oración, Rosalie sí. Ella había probado una vez el veneno de la malicia y ahora corría por su sangre.

—Haga lo que se le dé la puta gana.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza después de entrar en él, dejando a Emmett sorprendido por su crudeza. Salió de la habitación, prometiendo mentalmente que volvería. Ya esperaba con ansias el momento de estar con su muñeca.

* * *

—Anda cariño, sé que tu garganta es más profunda.

—Hnnnngg —se quejaba Irina mientras Edward la empujaba contra su verga. La tenía tan gorda que sentía que le iba a rasgar las comisuras de los labios.

—Vamos putita, si te la tragas toda te daré un buen premio —gruñó. Necesitaba tanto la liberación, así se desharía de tanto estrés y tensión.

Irina lo sacó de su boca para respirar profundamente. Tenía los ojos húmedos por el esfuerzo. Se encargo de lamer el falo de arriba hacia abajo para lubricarlo con su saliva, esperando que así fuera más fácil llevarlo hasta el fondo. Suspiró y entonces comenzó a hundírselo profundamente... Edward gimió cuando sintió su barbilla presionada contra sus pesados testículos. Ella lo sacaba y lo metía, porque le era imposible acogerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Trágalo todo, no me quiero manchar el traje —le dijo altaneramente—. Mira lo zorra que eres Irina, de seguro tragas muchas vergas para practicar cuando vienes a mí ¿no es cierto?

Irina gimió y comenzó a machacarse el clítoris con el dedo índice.

—Muerde el glande —gruñó con los dientes y los puños apretados. Estaba tan cerca, sólo un poco de dolor bastaría.

Irina lo sacó y ejerció presión media en la gruesa punta. Sabía cómo le gustaba.

—Sí… así… Unnnnnggh… —murmuraba aterciopeladamente mientras se corría en la boca de Irina, al mismo tiempo que ella alcanzaba su orgasmo con el clítoris brutalizado. Soltó tantos chorretones de su semilla que ella se desesperó un poco. Al final se relamió los labios… a Edward le encantaba que hicieran eso, como gatitas satisfechas.

—Mmmm, fuiste muy buena hoy cariño —sacó un gran fajo de billetes de un maletín y se lo arrojó al suelo—. Cómprate lo que quieras. Y sal por la puerta trasera, sin que nadie te vea.

Ella salió de la oficina, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolso _Gucci_.

* * *

—Vimos a Edward Cullen con una mujer. Tenemos fotografías, ella parecía muy asustada, estoy cien por ciento segura de que es su mujer por la fuerza —informó Bree.

—¡Podemos sacarle información! Por cómo se veía la situación, puedo apostar que ella nos dirá todo si la presionamos un poco.

—Enséñame las fotos, María. —ordenó James. Se encontraban todos en un sucio apartamento que rentaban para las reuniones, estaba alejado de la ciudad y era pequeño, lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, sin embargo en él escondían desde cuchillos y balas hasta metralletas, e incluso tenían toneladas drogas para venta y para uso personal.

María sacó la cámara fotográfica de su bolso y procedió a enseñar las imágenes a James y a Jasper, que se encontraba detrás de él recargado en la pared, con una expresión "tranquila" sin embargo apretó la mandíbula y observó las fotos. Cullen… ese inmundo apellido era sinónimo de las peores desgracias de su vida y lo odiaba, lo detestaba con todo su ser y no descansaría hasta hacer pedazos a esa familia entera. Ellos tenían la culpa de la masacre de su propia familia y del trauma de su pequeña hermana, eran la razón por la que había entrado a aquél negocio que mataba su alma pero a la vez lo mantenía vivo, gracias a la ira, el odio, la sed de venganza.

En las imágenes podían ver claramente como ella huía e intentaba luchar de él disimuladamente, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas y la furia de él.

—¿La sigueron? ¿Saben dónde puede ser encontrada?

—No —dijo María nerviosa—… Cullen tenía a McCarty con él, se hubiera dado cuenta, no podíamos hacer nada.

James suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Entonces cómo supones que la vamos a encontrar, estúpida? —dijo rudamente, en una posición tranquila pero con los ojos centelleándole en ira.

—Bueno… no lo sé… podemos rodear los alrededores y esperar a que regresen…

—Estaremos ahí hasta que regresen, los quiero a todos las veinticuatro horas vigilando, túrnense, no me importa cómo lo hagan. Necesitamos movernos YA si queremos seguir al paso que vamos, y esa señorita será nuestro paso a otro escalón arriba. Planeen cómo van a interceptarla desde ahora, por que quien la vea primero debe traerla de inmediato.

En su mente, Jasper exploró las diferentes situaciones que podían suceder y planteó una situación para cada una con rapidez… tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual y planeaba darle el mejor uso.

Entusiasmado con la noticia, juró por su propia vida que sería él quien le daría punto final a los Cullen y a todo su clan.

* * *

Ya no daré excusas por la tardanza, ni siquiera vale la pena. La historia continuará, a menos que decida lo contrario, pero mientras yo no de confirmación oficial de que la historia se acabe, no importa cuánto tarde, el fanfic continuará.

Gracias a **dark warrior 1000**, por estár beteando el capítulo. (Será reemplazado cuando ella me envíe el editado)

Todas, absolutamente todas sus historias son buenísimas, deberían pasar a leerlas y dejarle un review. Su profile :

fanfiction. net/u/1625522/dark_warrior_1000

También está entre mis autores favoritos y link en mi profile.

Historias suyas que recomiendo altamente:

-El monstruo que llevamos dentro

-Golden Gate

-El ángel del marqués

-EL PIGMALIÓN (creo que mi one shot favorito en todo FF)

-A tus pies

Besos.


End file.
